For the First Time
by ManeStella
Summary: Set a few weeks after the events of Frozen. Anna and Elsa are beginning to reconnect after years of isolation from both the world and each other, but now older and supposedly wiser the girls begin to uncover feelings they perhaps should have let be. Elsa/Anna. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Knocking

Warning, I started writing this at like 1 am and haven't revised anything. I was getting impatient with the lack of Elsa/Anna fics. OH yeah, also a warning, this is an Elsa x Anna fic, it's sisterly, yes, but also incesty.

Also I don't own jack shit. Enjoy.

* * *

Knock

Knock

Knock

Three meek taps on the door stirred Arendalle's queen from her sleep. Groggy and slow, Elsa rose, "Yes?" she said in a barely audible sleepy whisper, then louder, "Yes?"

"Um…Elsa? Are you awake?"

"Anna?" Well she was awake now, more or less. Elsa slid out of her bed and made her way to the door, pausing as she clutched the doorknob and stared blankly at her ungloved hand.

"I mean if you're not awake I can go, I mean I will go, it's totally no big deal, I shouldn't have disturbed you in the first place, you need your beauty sleep. Not because you're not beautiful! I mean being the queen and all has to take a toll and-"

"Anna," Elsa says snapping out of her daze and opening the door, she looks over her sister in concern, the younger wore a pastel green nightgown with a robe thrown on half hazardly, hair messy and sticking out every which way. The moonlight streaming in through the now open windows illuminated Anna's frazzled expression, paling her usually summery features, "did something happen? Are you alright?"

Embarrassed, Anna looked down at her feet, twisting her hands nervously, "I'm sorry it's really not a big deal, I just…I was just thinking about what happened with me freezing and Hans and got kinda scared and couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd come see you like, like when we were little, but it was dumb, I'll go back to my room now, sorry again…"

"Wait!"

Anna had started to turn away when Elsa's hand flung out to grasp Anna's forearm, and both girls gasped in surprise, Anna whipping back around to face her sister.

Elsa let go and leaned against the doorframe, opening her door a bit wider to offer Anna entrance, "Would you…would you like to talk about it?"

The younger looked longingly into the bedroom, "Are you sure that's ok? I won't bother you?"

Even after her act of love for her older sister, neither of them really _knew_ the other, they were still testing the waters of their relationship. It was strange to love someone so intensely and know next to nothing about them at all. Just considering it made Anna feel once again like love was something foreign to her, it was still something she didn't much understand.

The queen smiled softly, "You're not bothering at all." Anna smiled back at her and nearly bounced her way into Elsa's room. Her sister following behind and shutting the door, then after lighting a candle to shed some light on their midnight meeting, sat delicately down on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her, motioning Anna to sit beside her.

With a grin Anna jumped onto the bed and sat, legs crossed on the duvet glancing around Elsa's room. Unlike her own bedroom, Elsa's was clean and tidy whereas Anna was messy and disorganized. Despite the royal décor, the room was more minimalist, colored in shades of cool blues; a contrast to Anna's room, which was colored in exuberant pinks and greens.

Realizing that she was ogling like an idiot she smiled sheepishly at her older sister who had been calmly watching her. "So," Elsa started awkwardly, "Where did you want to start?"

With a deep breath, Anna launched into a long, animated recount of the events from several weeks ago, adding her anxieties and fears, then going into detail about the false feelings she'd had for Hans, the frightening experience of freezing solid, at which Elsa started to look upset, so she quickly changed the subject to her current relationship with Kristoff and how funny he was and strange and nice, but also a little thick headed, "And I don't know, maybe I was wrong about him too. Maybe I do keep rushing into love and it's just not as great as I thought it would be, I was alone for so long I just want to feel loved."

Once her words caught up with her Anna fell silent, realizing how awful and selfish that must sound to Elsa. Elsa who had even less human contact than she herself, forcing herself away from everyone, including the people she loved most for fear of harming them. Rarely talking to anyone, never even touching anyone, no smiles, or hugs, or any affection of any kind.

Anna opened her mouth to apologize when Elsa let out a cry, "Oh Anna!" she moved forward to hug her sister to her, the younger squeezing back, neither let go. "All this time you've been so lonely and all because I couldn't control my powers, I thought I had to stay away from everyone, instead I pushed you away when we needed each other the most."

From the shaking of her shoulders Anna knew Elsa was crying and she held onto her tighter, "No Elsa, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad we can finally be together now." She pulled away just far enough to look at Elsa's lovely teary face, her bangs were kept pushed back although her braid was undone and her pale blond hair flowed loosely around her shoulders and cheeks. Elsa had always been far more elegant and beautiful than her, with her fair complexion, long lashes, and deep blue eyes. It used to make Anna feel inadequate, but now she loved being able to look at her sister's face. Placing her hands on either side of the queen's face, Anna wiped away the tears streaking down her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Elsa's skin was much cool against her lips and fingers, her tears like iced water.

Elsa smiled and moved to kiss Anna on the cheek as well, in contrast to her own; Anna's freckled face was warm. She leaned away from the younger, "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, like when we were small?"

Anna nodded vigorously before flinging the covers up and diving underneath them. Smiling to herself, Elsa blew out the candle on the nightstand and settled into her bed next to the princess, back to back.

"Psst, Elsa." Anna whispered, not five minutes after the candle had been blown out. Eyes still shut, Elsa replied, whispering back, "Yes?"

The bed creaked as Anna turned in the bed to face her sister, the elder felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned over as well to meet a just barely visible smiling Anna. "Yes?" she repeated.

"I just wanted to see your face. I'm glad it's like this now."

Elsa reached out and took Anna's hand in her own, "Me too."


	2. We Don't Know Better

Thank you guys so much for the faves, follows, and feedback! I was so excited, I had to write the next chapter immediately! I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

Something was on her face. Another something pressed against her stomach and diaphragm, making it hard to breathe. Elsa opened her eyes to the pinks and oranges that filtered through the window from the rising sun. It took her a few moments to recollect why there was a body splayed across her bed and entrapping her limbs, and in realizing it was her sister snoring softly on top of her, Elsa smiled and placed her hand on Anna's head, running fingers through messy strawberry blond hair.

Anna had been the very first person she had actually touched after years and years of being cut off from human contact. After the horrible accident, there had been no loving hugs from her family, no pats of reassurance from a single staff member, not a hand to hold, or a single kissed bruise. It was horrible and she had grown so used to it that now touching someone else was strange. Everything was strange and new, she was trying to mesh together two worlds, that which she had shut the door on after running away and the one she had stepped into after letting go of a lifetime's restraint. The queen's arm was beginning to grow numb under her sister's weight and so carefully, she dislodged it, with little room to set it anywhere else, she draped her arm across Anna's back, hand on the girl's side.

Although she loved spending time with her sister and seeing the delighted faces of her people, it was difficult becoming accustomed to spending so much time around others in general, it was exhausting. At times it became too much, fighting the image of the stoic monarch she had been and the tyrannical evil ice queen from public opinion. Sometimes she just wanted to run back up to the mountain to her private ice palace. There were still people in the kingdom that believed the cruel rumors that had originated from fear and mystery of her powers. Fear of not being accepted for her true self always set at the back of her mind, gnawing at her nerves. What would she do if her people turned against her? Anna said she would always stay by her side, but what if she slipped up again and hurt the person she loved most? And her sister was spending so much time with Kristoff, more than Elsa would have liked, it had begun as a slight annoyance but was possibly beginning to border on something akin to…jealously?

"Mnngh, Ersa, yr hnds er culld." Elsa flinched, snapping out of her dark thoughts as Anna snuggled closer to her for warmth (which was a wasted effort, due to the ever-existent coolness of her body temperature). She hadn't noticed the frost forming around her hands, sneaking across Anna's nightgown. Her control over her power had increased significantly once she had acknowledged that it was part of who she was and not something to loath and shun, but there was still much room for improvement.

With a deep breath the frost receded until it had disappeared completely, "Anna, it's time to get up."

"Yeh sure, jurst five mer minnts…"

"Anna. I can't move."

Finally the princess opened her eyes groggily and looked up at Elsa, once it dawned on her that she was piled on top of sister like a sack of potatoes her face burned pink and she quickly jumped off of the queen, but losing her balance, flipped backwards off the side of the bed, bringing the blankets with her.

The heap of fabrics that was Princess Anna looked up at her sister in embarrassment, Elsa looked back at her in shock. A smile cracked her expression and Elsa burst into tremulous laughter. After a moment Anna began giggling along with her. It felt just like when they were children. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Elsa and Anna were the only people at the large dinning table; it seemed to stretch unnaturally across the room, looking desolate with only two inhabitants at its chairs. Servants stood in waiting at the edges of the room near the doors that led to the kitchens.

Okay, so this wasn't as great as Anna thought it would be. Spending quality time with her sister was more awkward than anything else. Kristoff had asked her to join him on a trip up to the mountain to visit his troll family, but she had forced herself to decline, explaining that she and Elsa had made a deal to have supper together at least one night a week every week, almost changing her mind at seeing her boyfriend trying to cover his hurt in nonchalance, accompanied by the disappointed look from Sven. Unfortunately tonight happened to be the night Elsa was waist deep in royal politics. Anna sat slouched in her chair, picking at her food as she watched Elsa read over the pile of letters with furrowed brows, ignoring her food. The stress coming off of her was so intense it was tangent. It was actually beginning to _snow _around her.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Hm?" The elder answered distantly, barely registering her sister's voice.

"You're uh…you're snowing."

Elsa looked up at her in surprise, finally noticing the light snowfall, "Oh!" She closed her eyes and went still, she took a deep breath and the chill began to lessen until the snow flittered into sparkles and then nothing. Opening her eyes she looked at Anna and then at the girl's plate, "You should eat."

Anna looked down at her barely touched food. Even in the little time they had spent together, Elsa had picked up on Anna's eating habits, which consisted of shoving as much food into her mouth as humanly possible. She shrugged and smiled, "I'll eat if you do."

The elder nodded and picked up her crystal goblet that was filled with a bubbly, light amber colored liquid.

Anna looked at her own drink. Water. Then back at Elsa's. Curiosity got the better of her. "Can I try some?"

Elsa seemed to take a moment to consider it, and then handed the glass to Anna. "As long as you drink in moderation it should be fi-"

"UGH!" Anna scrunched up her face like she had eaten something sour. She had taken a huge gulp and immediately regretted it. Elsa reached over to take the glass back, chuckling. She could always count on Anna to lighten the mood.

The younger gulped down her water and began eating in earnest, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "I don see how ycan dirnk tha stuff." She said through a mouth full of food while Elsa watched her in bemusement.

"At least with no taste for alcohol I don't have to worry about you becoming drunk. You get into enough trouble sober." Elsa started taking small bites of her dinner.

Anna gulped, then plastered a look of false shock onto her face, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Maybe like that time you rode your bike down the stairs and smashed it along with a suit of armor?"

Anna gasped, "How did you know about that?! Did mom and dad tell you?"

The queen nodded, "I always asked about you."

"What else do I not know that you know?" the princess asked excitedly, leaning closer to her sister.

Elsa loved seeing her sister so happy, her sun kissed cheeks pushed up in a grin, her eyes alight with excitement. Taking another sip and then setting the goblet down, Elsa leaned in as well, "Hmm…there was the time you knocked down one of the paintings in the gallery-"

"Oh no! I got in so much trouble for that!"

"And the countless times you snuck into the kitchens and ate so much you made yourself sick, when you ran away from your tutor and into the armory to try to learn to swordfight-"

Anna laughed, "I was horrible in history and with swords! I dropped it as soon as I picked it up!"

Elsa wished she could have been there for the mischief and the games, instead of hiding away in fear, only hearing about her sister's gallivanting from a safe distance. "Of course let's not forget your marriage proposal, and now what with Kristoff it might happen all over again sinc-"

"Elsa!" The princess looked at her, hurt and astonished. "Kristoff is different! He saved me when I was freezing, which by the way was something you did!"

A cold rage flickered into life inside the queen, the temperature quickly dropping around her, "For fear of harming you!"

"Oh because that worked so well!" Where was this anger coming from all of a sudden? She loved Kristoff and Kristoff loved her! Right? They belonged together, and how dare Elsa speak about him so offensively!

Standing up so fast, her chair knocked backwards, Elsa slammed a fist on the table, which shot a streak of ice all the way down the smooth mahogany, Anna flinched, frightened, "I spent my whole life trying to protect you from my powers! And all you do is hold me accountable for your recklessness!"

Tears began to well in Anna's eyes, and she stood as well, but with not nearly the force the elder royal had exerted, "You spent your whole life pushing me away! If only you had let me in we could have avoided all of this! You don't have to protect me anymore! You don't even know me!" And with that the princess ran out of the dinning hall, up the stairs, and down the halls to her room where she slammed her door so hard, Elsa heard it all the way from where she stood, shaking in anger, with a wind starting to pick up around her, whipping her hair around.

Elsa glared in the direction her sister had left in, then turned her angry gaze to the staff that huddled in the corners of the room, she straightened up, "Take your leave!" she commanded with a gust of cold wind for emphasis. They bustled quickly out the doors. That would probably come back to bite her sooner or later.

Suddenly she was deflated, just like that. The wind died and she plopped down in Anna's chair, mentally cursing herself for the outburst. For years she had done nothing but contain her emotions, it seems they were now rising to the surface, all mixed up. It was unfair to Anna. Besides she really had nothing against Kristoff. At least she shouldn't feel like she did.


	3. It Doesn't Have to be a Snowman

I honestly can't believe how supportive and happy everyone has been with this story. Thank you guys so much for all your lovely words, It's given me great motivation! I need to go to bed soon, so I just uploaded this one without revising it, I might reupload a revised version later. I apologize ahead of time for any errors. Also I may have misquoted a few things, so I'm also sorry for that.

* * *

The door to Anna's room opened slowly, a frigid breeze entering the room.

"Go away Elsa!" the princess called with a cracking voice, her back to the door as she lay on her bed, attempting to wipe away the tears so Elsa wouldn't see them.

"I don't see Elsa anywhere."

Recognizing the voice, Anna sat up and turned to look at the snowman who gazed at her in concert, his head turned cocked to the side in confusion. "Olaf, it's you."

He waddled towards her, "Anna why are you crying? Do you need a hug? Hugs always make me feel better when I'm sad."

"I do." She leaned down and hugged short snowman she had made with her sister, and shivered at the contact, but it made her smile none the less. "Olaf, would you like to go see Kristoff with me?"

"And Sven?!" he said excitedly.

Anna smiled, "And Sven."

* * *

'The sky is awake and so am I.' Elsa thought, gazing up at the twinkling stars out the window of her study as she sat with her, what…fourth, fifth glass of wine?

She hadn't let go this time, she had completely lost it. If Anna had been harmed out of anger, it would have been the end of her. The thought of losing Anna was more than she could bear. The little she had gleaned from Anna's self image during their time apart was that she thought herself the lesser of the two, the forgotten one, the spare. To say they had some further growing to do was an understatement.

Elsa took another drink from her glass. It had been so wonderful that first week they had returned to the castle, before reality set in. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering the day she had frozen the courtyard to create a skating rink….

_Oh Elsa they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate._

She had been so proud to make those skates, unlike the ones she'd made for the peasants, Anna's were adorned with minute details, encrusted flowers and interweaving vines set into the ice.

_Come on!_

They had skated around together, Anna holding onto her tightly as she tried to keep her beloved sister from slipping, keeping her balanced and safe. Her sister was always so warm, her touch, the way she smiled, the way she spoke to others. Yet she had a fiery and almost spastic personality that made her fun to be around, never a dull moment. At least that's what Elsa had thought. She had made her judgments too quickly, Anna was also very sensitive, sometimes to the point that things that seemed completely benign would upset her, and other times you could tell her, in detail of a serious matter (like their current financial position after cutting off trade with Weaseltown), and she would fall asleep. And beside that, Elsa new next to nothing of the little things that made Anna who she was. Her favorite color, was it pink or green? Her favorite book? Did she even like reading? What did she want for her next birthday? What was her favorite food? It was frustrating to admit that she really didn't know her sister.

The Queen of Arendalle downed the rest of her glass and made her way (swaying on her feet just a bit) out of the study and down the hall towards Anna's room.

* * *

"I mean, can you believe her?! She said I had bad judgment!" Anna flung her arms out to emphasize her words as she walked with Olaf through the woods, "It's my bad judgment" she said, stabbing a thumb at her chest, "that saved her from Hans! I love her, I know I do, but she's spent so long trying to protect me, she's forgotten that I'm a person, that I need attention!" Anna sighed heavily, "At least you listen to me, right, Olaf?"

Anna looked around her, making a full three sixty circle, "Olaf?" The snowman had disappeared. She could have sworn he was standing right beside her a minute ago.

"Olaf!" the princess groaned in frustration, "Olaf come on this isn't funny! It's dark!" She waved her lantern around looking for her friend. Where had he disappeared to? "Olaf?! OLAF?! Okay, Anna he probably just saw a rock or a flower or something like that and got distracted, Olaf wouldn't just leave you. Everyone else might leave, but Olaf wouldn't, he's just a little airheaded." She tried to backtrack the way she'd come, but realized she had never actually been in the woods alone, the few times she had come were with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Elsa of course never came with them, but that's because she had always been too busy to visit the trolls with them. They had never come at night though. Panic was beginning to set in, what if the wolves found her? "Then you'll just scare them away with your lantern! Yeah, you can do this. I think I remember the way to the sauna, I could just wait there."

Anna began making her way in the general direction she thought the Oaken Sauna was in, but slipped in the dark over a fallen tree and dropped the lantern, the flame quickly dying out. "Ooh why did I come on foot!" Why had she come at all? She just wanted to go see Kristoff, she should have just gone with him when he invited her along and skipped dinner with Elsa completely. Sitting down with her back against the tree, Anna put her head in her hands, "Oh, Elsa…"

* * *

Elsa extended her fist, preparing to knock, paused for a moment, then rapped lightly on the door with her knuckles. "Anna?"

No answer.

"Anna…I don't know if you're asleep or…just ignoring me, but I just wanted to tell you…I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of line when I said those things."

No answer.

Sighing heavily, the queen lowered herself, to sit on the floor, her back against the wooden surface of Anna's bedroom door. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "The truth is…I'm scared of getting too close to anyone just to lose them again." The alcohol was making her a bit more talkative than usual, and it helped her confidence, of course she wasn't even sure if Anna was conscious. "I want so badly for us to get to know each other. You're the most important person to me. And…" Did she even dare to voice those odd thoughts and feelings that were beginning to form? "I love you. I think about you all the time."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa fell silent for a few moments. "Anna, will you forgive me?"

Still no answer.

"Anna?"

The ice queen pulled herself off of the ground, still a bit unsteady. She opened the doorknob and cracked open the door. Anna's room was almost too dark to see anything in since the drapes were pulled close. Tentatively, Elsa entered the room. Something felt…wrong. She edged closer to the bed, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Anna wasn't asleep in her bed.

Elsa strode quickly to the windows and tore the drapes open, looking around the room hurriedly, "Anna?!" The queen half ran out of the bedroom and down the staircase, Anna had gone to bed without nearly anything to eat, perhaps she'd made a late night trip into the kitchen. There were a few servants awake and working in the kitchen, all of them bewildered by her presence.

"Y-your majesty?" one of the boys began.

"Has my sister been in the kitchens tonight?" she said, fighting to keep her queenly composure as a terror began to build in her stomach. The boy shook his head vigorously.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Crying again. Apparently that's all she could do anymore. "G-get ahold of y-yourself Anna." It was so dark she couldn't see the hand in front of her face. She must have walked farther than she thought, it was getting incredibly cold, meaning she was way closer to the mountain than she had meant to be, and therefore pretty far away from the castle.

"Okay! Time to get off my butt and find a way out of here! Maybe if I just start walking in a straight line I'll end up…somewhere." So she began to walk.

Maybe she had overreacted just a tad when Elsa had talked about Kristoff. If she had to admit to herself, she was having doubts that she loved him as much as she had thought. He was really sweet, and great to be around, a fantastic friend, but nothing...clicked? And if he loved her then it was just that much worse if she didn't love him. She would have to disappoint him in the worst way, and after all he had done for her. Would they still be friends? Could they still be friends? She was pretty new to having friends. If _she _had been lonely over these past years, Elsa must have been…like a hundred times lonelier.

"AGH!" there had been a sudden drop in the ground and Anna lost her footing, slipping and falling down a hill, screaming as she scrambled around, desperately trying to find something to latch onto, and branches and bramble slipping through her fingers, and finally finding a small, thin tree she clung to it and was finally still. There was a sharp pain down her arm and uncomfortable warmth was spreading across it. Once she was sure she was still, she touched her other hand to the hurt arm, they came back sticky and covered in something dark. Blood. Anna looked down at her arm in the darkness. There was a lot of it.

* * *

"Is this where you last saw her, Olaf?" The queen demanded, forcing herself to sound calm. The snowman shook his head, "Yeah, she was walking so fast it was hard to catch up and then she was just gone. Do you think she's alright?"

Instead of answering Elsa turned to the guards she's brought with her, "Fan out around this area, go in groups of twos, if you find her blow the whistle." The captain nodded to her and began directing the men. It was so dark.

"We'll let you know immediately when we find her, your majesty. Would you like an escort back to the castle?"

"No." _I'll find her myself if I must. Anna, please be safe._

* * *

She was getting colder by the minute, but it felt different from when she almost froze to death. It was like her body was getting farther away from her mind. _I wish Elsa was here._

* * *

"ANNA! ANNA! ANNNAAAA!"

No answer.

The dog they'd brought in their search team began to sniff the ground with vigor, then lifted it's head and gave a bark.

One of the guards lowered his lantern to where the dog was sniffing. It was blood. Elsa froze in horror. _No. No no no no no. _The ground beneath her beginning to freeze as well, the wind picked up and a snow came down in earnest. The guard flinched back from her as she grabbed for the dog's leach, ice forming a layer around it, but the dog continued to lead her along the trail of her sister's blood.

* * *

The wind was searing against her exposed skin, it was downright freezing, but Anna barely felt it. She was light headed and couldn't bare to stand any longer. And she must be hearing things too because the wind was beginning to sound like her name.

Anna.

Anna.

Annnaaaaa!

ANNA!

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa called, she could now see her sister just a short distance away and letting go of the dog leash ran towards her as fast as her feet could carry her, the guards coming up behind her with lanterns.

"E…Elsa..?"

The queen grabbed her sister to her, horrified by the amount of blood that ran down her clothes, "Anna!"

She turned to the men, "A blanket and a horse! Quick, she's lost much blood!"

* * *

"Elsa…I'm so glad you're here…but I'm so sleepy…" she was barely hanging on, but she had to apologize before she shut her eyes, "I'm sorry about…about the fight, I…"

"It's okay, Anna, just stay with me stay…."

But Anna had drifted off already.

* * *

THERE WILL BE NO CHARACTER DEATHS! Just making sure that's clear, I'm sorry it got a bit dark, I swear it will get better soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Open Doors

Okay here it is, a little of what you've been waiting for! Just a warning again to anyone, this is an incest fic.

* * *

"Where is she?! Is she alright!? Oh my god!"

Kristoff threw open the door as he barged into Anna's bedroom, Elsa turned around in her chair by the side of the bed to look at him. His eyes were wide as he rushed in to look at his girlfriend, snow still crusted his clothes from his trip back from the mountain. The queen had sent word to him of Anna's accident, as someone important to her sister; he had the right to be here for her. He had come back surprisingly fast. She turned back to Anna, asleep in her bed, as she had been for the past two days. There was a part of her that blamed him for this.

The iceman stood next to Elsa, looking down at the princess's face as she slept peacefully, "Is she okay?"

Without looking at him, the queen answered, "She will be." She had to be.

They stayed there next to Anna in silence, the minutes slowly ticking by.

After awhile, "The servants said you haven't slept since she was rescued. I could watch over her for awhile if you want to get some rest."

Elsa opened her mouth to object, but then closed it, considering. As much as she wanted to stay by Anna's side until she had awoken, there were duties and responsibilities required of her that couldn't be ignored for much longer. With some effort, she stood, tired, "Yes, just for awhile. Thank you." She turned finally to look at Kristoff, "Have someone find me as soon as she wakes." He nodded, worry painting his expression.

* * *

"Anna, why do you have to be so impulsive?" Kristoff asked the sleeping princess. She didn't respond, of course. Then again that was part of what made her Anna. He chanced a look at her bandaged arm, his stomach dropping, the white strips of cloth covered from just above her wrist to nearly her elbow. There were scratches on her freckled cheeks. Someone must have bathed her as well because there wasn't a speck of dirt on her and her hair flowed around her face in delicate locks, the color of late afternoon light, just as the sun began to set. Despite all his joking with her about her freckles and more often than not messy hair, she was gorgeous. She was always comparing herself to Elsa's stunningly elegant beauty, but Anna was just a different kind of beautiful than her sister. And she was weirdly ingenuitive. And funny, very funny.

If only he hadn't left the other night this might have been avoided compleatly and Anna would be happily bouncing around the courtyard today asking people random questions, smelling flowers, and eating the cupcakes that the local baker made her when she came by. Kristoff was so in love with her and he knew it, but did she?

* * *

This was a waste of time, Elsa thought as she sat listening to one of the many dignitaries who had something more or less of critical importance to discuss with her today. She had, unfortunately, checked out. Nothing anyone said to her stuck, she could only think of Anna. She sat waiting, hoping, for one of the servants to rush in calling out that the princess was finally awake.

"Your majesty?" the man in the dark navy suit asked, "What do you think?"

She hadn't heard a word of what he'd just spent the last ten minutes talking about. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Falling.

Like rain.

No, more like the snow.

Yes, snow. Winter's first gentle snow, softly and carefully.

Falling into someone's arms.

At first she thought it was Kristoff, but the arms were too slender and carful as they held onto her, as if she were made of glass.

No, it was Elsa.

They were skating, and Elsa was radiant, almost luminous in her beauty as they spun together on the ice.

At the end of the ice trail was a doorway, one in crystalline shapes of ice, Elsa smiled at her, and then glided through its darkened recesses, leaving her behind.

_Elsa wait for me!_

Anna followed.

"…Elsa..."

Kristoff jumped up, alert, "Anna!"

The princess opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times, "Kris..toff?" she surveyed her surroundings with sleepy eyes. The blackened woods were gone; she was safe in her own room, daylight streaming through the windows. "Where's Elsa?"

The iceman's heart dropped to the floor, "I'll get her for you."

Anna smiled, "Thanks."

With a heart heavy as lead at being cast off so quickly, Kristoff ran out of the room to find Elsa.

* * *

The queen dropped all farce of dignity as she grabbed her skirts and ran down the halls towards Anna's room as fast as she could in heels. Kristoff had brought her the news directly, her first reaction was one of fear, that her sister's condition had worsened, but at hearing that Anna had asked for her first thing after waking up, Elsa's heart seemed to swell and she couldn't get to Anna fast enough. By the time she reached the princess's room, she was out of breath.

"Anna!" the elder sister exclaimed. Breathing heavily, she supported herself on the arm of the chair next to Anna's bed. The strawberry blond was sitting up, her back propped up against the pillows piled up in front of the headboard. Afternoon sun illuminated the soft smile that graced Anna's lips, her arms in her lap.

After regaining her breath, Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, looking over her sister, "How are you feeling?" She touched the scratches on Anna's face.

"A little sore, but fine for the most part." She covered Elsa's hand (the one that wasn't attached to a bandaged arm) with her own over her cheek.

A knot twisted in Elsa's stomach, a strange sensation.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't lost my temper and pushed you away none of this would have happened!"

Dropping her hand, Anna looked down at her hurt arm, "No, you deserve to be upset." She bit her lip, "Thank you for coming to find me."

The queen scooted closer and cupped Anna's head between her hands, "You're the most important person on earth to me, Anna. You're my sister, I love you."

Her eyes pricked with tears, "I love you, too, Elsa." Anna said, looking up at her sister.

Elsa smiled and leaned in to kiss Anna on the cheek like she had done a few nights ago.

And she kissed her again.

Moving her lips just a tad to the right.

She felt something like a dropping sensation in her stomach, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling.

Another kiss. A little farther right.

]Then she kissed Anna on the lips.

Her lips were soft and warm, smooth. Anna's lips were incredibly pleasant on hers, and Elsa felt like melting against them.

Just as the thought occurred to her that this kiss was exceeding the normal allotted time that sister's should kiss, Anna kissed back.

And just like that, she let go. She was moving forward, pushing Anna against the pillows as her lips and the younger's moved together, with more force than the first kiss, with a sudden, hurried need. Anna's hand came up to clutch Elsa's arm. Foreign warmth was beginning to spread though her body. A hand slid through loose strawberry blond hair to cradle the back of her sister's head and Anna gasped, without thinking Elsa's tongue slipped across pink lips. A sort of breathy whine escaped Anna. Sisters were not supposed to kiss like this.

At the sound of approaching footsteps the two broke apart, having just enough time to wipe a hand across their mouths before Kristoff entered the room.

"Anna, you feeling better?" he said, peering through the slightly open door.

Her face bright red, Anna nodded, "Yes, I'm good."

The queen moved off the bed, feeling dazed, "I'll give you two some time alone." She said walking across the room and past Kristoff, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

_What the hell have I done?_

* * *

Hope you liked it, there's more to come, stay tuned! Thank you all again for the support!


	5. Conceal, Don't Feel

I want to thank everyone again for all of the wonderful compliments and constructive criticism, I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic.

* * *

They didn't talk about it.

For the first few days of her healing process, Elsa would take time out of her busy schedule to come visit Anna and they would talk. Sometimes her sister would read to her, helping to ease the princess into sleep. When they were small Elsa would often do the same when Anna had trouble falling asleep, making up stories for her if she was too tired to read. Elsa had always liked to read, Anna had tried to find the enjoyment in it like her sister did after they stopped spending time together, but she didn't have the patience to sit still long enough. Anna enjoyed the sound of Elsa's voice though, it helped to keep the nightmares she had been having recently at bay.

It was easier to just ignore what had happened, to stick it into a secret place in her head and pretend she hadn't enjoyed it.

It didn't take long for Anna to get bored out of her mind with having to stay in bed all day, everyone told her she needed rest but she refused to be hindered, and so continued to go about her life, sore arm or no, which meant getting the heck out of bed.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kristoff asked as she jumped into his sled, after much heavy insinuation of having nothing to do on Anna's part, he had invited her on a date to help cheer her up.

Anna snorted, "Ready? I was born ready! Let's go, let's do this! I'm tired of just sitting around all day!"

She grabbed the reins as Kristoff joined her in the sled and lifted her arms, about to whip them to take off but the blond quickly grabbed her hands, "Whoa there feisty pants!"

The princess giggled, "Whoops, sorry, just a little excited!"

Kristoff smiled warmly at her and began to lean in close, then blinked, backing up a little with a blush on his face, "Uh, can I kiss you?" They had only kissed a few times since they had been together and the ice harvester was still cautious about it.

"Of course, silly!"

He leaned in again and their lips met, the younger touching her hand to her boyfriend's cheek.

Anna pushed down the feeling of disappointment that his skin wasn't as soft and smooth as hers; his lips weren't as cool as hers.

* * *

As soon as she walked through the castle gates, there was a servant running toward her, "Princess Anna, the queen requests your presence immediately, she awaits you in the ballroom."

"Um..okay."

"Shall I escort you, ma'am?"

"Huh? Why? I mean no, that's fine, I know where it is."

The man nodded and proceeded to walk away. Since they had opened the gates, a new onslaught of staff had been hired. Most of the old staff had been there for so long they were almost like family to Anna; they had been there all her life, helped raised her after her and Elsa's parents passed away. So it was weird to be talked to so formally.

Anna proceeded to the ballroom, arriving to find her sister pacing nervously back and forth across the floor, two men stood just a few feet away from her. One of them Anna recognized as Barthol, the royal adviser, an older man with a tuft of gray hair on his head and a gray mustache and short gray beard to match, the color pallet of his clothes consisted of grays, blacks, and whites. He was a rather boring man, but kind. The other man was far younger, closer to Elsa's age and incredibly stylish looking (at least what she assumed was stylish, Anna wasn't exactly in the fashion loop, being cut off from most of the world for so long). His chocolate brown hair was trimmed to perfection, not a hair out of place on his smooth looking hairstyle, he was clean shaved and dressed in purples and blues. The younger man held a quill and paper in his gloved hands, staring at it quite seriously, making notes here and there.

"Hey, Elsa…um Queen Elsa, you…requested me?" Okay that whole sentence sounded as dumb and awkward as she felt.

The queen turned to her, relief washing across her features, the brown haired man behind her looked at the princess with scrutiny and then turned his attention back to the queen, "Your majesty, really I believe it would benefit you far greater if we hired a dance instructor."

Elsa ignored him, "Anna, thank goodness." She reached for her sister's hands and held them in her own. Anna smiled automatically, Elsa was beginning to feel comfortable with physical contact again and she relished in the coolness of her sister's touch. _Wait, is that weird_?

"I have something to ask of you."

Anna nodded, "I'm all ears!"

The queen bit her lip, a pink tint of embarrassment in her cheeks, "Will you help me learn to dance?"

The princess blinked, she didn't know what she expected, but not that. It wasn't like Anna was a professional dancer or anything, and she was far from graceful. Now the comment from the snooty guy made sense, and she agreed with him.

"Uh, Elsa are you sure? I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Please Anna, I have to be good at this by the time of the ball and-"

Anna's interest piqued and she brightened, "A ball! Oooh my gosh I didn't know we were having another ball! How many people will there be? Who's invited?"

"Anna, I-"

"Is that one princess going to be there? The really nice one with the short brown hair? I think her name was…Rachel? No, Rebecca, no…"

"Anna-"

"Rapunzel! That was her name, what a weird name, doesn't it like, mean lettuce or something, I wonder why her parents would name her after food, I'm glad I wasn't named after food, speaking of food will there be cake? I love cake. Or maybe-"

"Anna!"

There was obvious distress in the blonde's voice and so Anna quieted.

Elsa took a deep breath, then leaned in a little closer to her, speaking quietly so as not to be heard by the two men behind her, "There will be a lot of suitors at this ball and it is expected of me to dance with them, but I…I'm still uncomfortable with touching so many people and I need to practice with someone that I'm confortable with and who isn't afraid I'll turn them into a popsicle."

"Oh."

Why was she getting a distinct sinking feeling from Elsa's words? Her excitement at the upcoming ball suddenly extinguished. Suitors? Elsa _was_ at the age where she would be receiving marriage proposals, and a lot of them. She was beautiful and intelligent and kind and young. Her future husband would probably be just as perfect and Elsa would meet him at the ball, they would fall in love and have beautiful, smart, perfect children. And she should be excited for her sister's prospects, but it all made Anna sort of queasy and sad.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly as she stood there spacing out.

"…Anna, will you help me?" Elsa asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh yes, of course I will! Anything for my big sis!" Anna answered, slapping on a huge smile, hoping her inward anxiety wouldn't become outward.

The queen smiled in that dazzling way she did when she got excited and gave her sister a quick hug, "Oh thank you!"

"So when do we start?"

"Immediately, my lady." said Barthol.

They started with the waltz.

"I guess I'm leading?" Anna asked, a blush creeping across her face.

Elsa nodded.

"Okay!" she bowed melodramatically, "May I have the honor of a dance, your majesty?" Anna asked in her silly version of a male voice.

The queen let out a giggle, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, "Why yes, it would be my pleasure." She curtsied.

The snooty man cleared his throat. "Please try to take this seriously, your majesty, _Princess Anna._" He ended pointedly.

Anna shrugged apologetically, and then reached out a hand for Elsa to take.

Slipping her hand into the princess's, she closed into Anna's personal space, "Uh so I put my hand here" the redhead placed her free hand on Elsa's waist, "and you…you put your other hand on my shoulder," Anna motioned with a nod of her head.

Smiling Elsa did as she was told, "I _do_ know the basics, Anna."

"Sorry! Well, um now pretend there's music and we just..." the younger began the steps, trying not to trip over her own feet as Elsa held onto her, becoming accustomed to the moves until she was moving gracefully, if Anna hadn't been so awed, she would have been jealous. It took her months to learn how to waltz and Elsa only a few moments before she had it down to an art.

"You're a prodigy!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Am I?"

That's when Elsa took her by surprise and slid her foot to create a sheet of ice underneath Anna, causing her to slip, but Elsa caught her, then spun to change positions so that she was leading, careful to avoid stress on the younger's hurt arm. After her initial shock, Anna began to laugh as they waltzed around the ballroom, the floor frosting over in their wake. "Oh, my queen have I wooed you with my unimaginable waltzing skills?"

The elder sister laughed and pulled Anna closer, "I think you have." The ice queen said and placed a light kiss on her sister's nose.

Anna's stomach twisted and her heart began thumping furiously, her face turned red as the kiss she had shared with Elsa a few days ago forced its way to the forefront of her mind. She dropped her arms. The smile disappeared from Elsa's face and she began to blush as well, but her expression was more that of shame than embarrassment.

They were both acutely aware of the other two people in the room watching them, "That's enough for now I think," Elsa started, "It's been a long day."

Nodding, Anna backed away, "Yeah, I'm super tired, and I think you're getting it just fine, you should be totally amazing on the dance floor when the ball comes around."

"I'll see you at dinner?" Elsa asked, attempting to collect herself.

Anna shook her head, "I think I'm just going to go straight to bed. Sorry." She turned and scurried from the room before Elsa could reply.


	6. That Perfect Girl is Gone

Alrighty folks I hope you like this chapter, there will be more to follow it up.

edit: Due to some confusion about the continuity of the story, I added a few things to make it a little clearer.

* * *

Ice laced up the walls and the floor a sheet of ice as she ran to Anna's room, not caring that she was only in a nightgown, she hadn't bothered to throw on slippers or a robe, it hadn't even occurred to her. The moment she heard Anna scream she was awake, her feet moving to get to her sister, fully prepared for a fight, but when she reached Anna's room the girl was withering in her bed, crying and screaming.

The queen rushed to her, grasping Anna's shoulder's to try to still her, "Anna, Anna wake up! It's only a dream, you're safe!"

Waking with a start, the cry died in Anna's throat and she looked up at her sister, eyes full of tears.

"E-Elsa I..I…" her voice was shaky and she was out of breath.

Elsa pulled Anna to her chest and began to stroke her hair, "Shhh, I'm here. Your sister is here."

Anna held tight to her older sister and sobbed against her shoulder.

By now several members of the staff had gathered at the door, including their old nanny, Miss Maggie, "Is Princess Anna alright?" The thin, elderly woman asked softly, bringing a candle forth to look over the girls.

Looking up, Elsa replied, "I...I think she is now, it seems she had an awful nightmare, could you bring something to calm her nerves?"

Maggie nodded and left the room, ushering the other servants away.

When she returned with a cup of tea, Elsa was still cradling the princess in her arms, but her tears had stopped. Maggie patted Anna lightly on the shoulder before making her way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Anna," the blond began after some time, "would you like some tea?" The princess shook her head, eyes closed as she clung to her older sister, breathing in the comforting scent of her. Elsa always smelled fresh and clean, it was a very light smell, nothing like the overpowering kind of perfume smells that many women at the ball from months ago had hanging around them. Thinking about balls reminded her of the upcoming one that she so dreaded, much unlike the first one. She didn't want to see Elsa dance with other people, especially people who would give her dreamy looks and want to kiss her.

Elsa, not sure what she could do, continued to pet her sister's hair absently, the sheets on the bed were all in a messy tangle. What had she been dreaming about that had made her so upset? She knew Anna had been having trouble sleeping of late, but it had escaped her just how severe it was. A feeling of guilt pressed down on her, she should have taken Anna's feeling into more consideration instead of focusing on her own anxieties. Anna had been through hell and back in the past few months. No wonder she was having awful nightmares.

"…Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…." Anna started, finally opening her eyes but not looking at Elsa, instead starring at the light blue fabric of her nightgown.

"I would do anything for you, Anna. You only have to ask."

The sincerity of Elsa's words brought redness to the younger's cheeks but at the same time alleviated some of her worries, "Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

There was a moment's hesitation. The queen blushed, then mentally slapped herself. How could she even think about…at a time like this…really…Anna was merely upset and scared. "Of course." She kissed the top of Anna's head.

Finally detaching herself from her sister, Anna shifted to lie down on her side, grabbing the covers to pull over herself. Elsa blew out the candle that Maggie had left, glancing at the forgotten cup of tea, then awkwardly slid under the covers next to Anna, the girls' back facing her. Her eyes closed and her back still to Elsa, Anna moved her hand to fumble around behind her until she felt Elsa's arm, taking ahold of the other woman's hand, she pulled Elsa's arm around her, bringing Elsa against her as well.

At first the queen was rigid against Anna, surprised by her silent wish to be physically closer, but then she began to relax against the girl, pushing her other arm under Anna and holding the strawberry blond in an embrace against her chest. It was strangely comfortable. The princess maneuvered around to pull the covers up farther to her shoulder, then settled in against Elsa.

After nearly half an hour passed of them laying there trying to fall asleep, Anna spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't have dinner with you tonight."

"That's alright." Elsa finally picked up the courage to ask, "Anna….what…what was your dream about?" She could feel the younger girl tense up. She didn't reply. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Anna bit her lip, then hesitantly began, "No... It was…I was…. It started out that I was freezing again. It was so scary but when it was happening, in real life, I was trying to get to Kristoff, but then I saw you, and I sort of wasn't focused on freezing anymore. But in my dream, neither of you were there, and it was dark. And then…" she paused, glad Elsa couldn't see her face, "And then when I froze, I was you."

There was silence from behind her, so Anna continued, "But like, I was you but I knew it was me. If that makes sense. Like, I was there, kind of far away but watching you at the same time. Anyway…I-you were running away and it was like when I ran into the woods after our fight and you were all alone and instead of me getting hurt and losing all that blood it was happening to you, and you were _dying_ and I…I wanted to save you but I couldn't move and-" her voice caught and she stopped, trying to keep herself from going into another fit of tears. Thinking about it now, the dream made her realize that Elsa must have felt just as hurt and upset as she had after their fight, but not physically like it had been in the dream, it had been emotional pain, she could be so selfish sometimes.

Elsa tightened her arms around her sister. Even in her dreams Anna worried about others. With all her fiery attitude, Anna was really one of the sweetest people in the world. All that time wasted, for years, missing out on her sister's kindness. Every single day for ten years she had knocked on Elsa's door, begging her to come out.

"I love you." Elsa said against Anna's ear from behind. It was the only thing she could think to say that would ever equate what she felt towards her sister, and even that didn't seem to be enough.

Anna shivered as the words tickled her ear, sending a little shock down her body. "I love you, too." She whispered just loud enough for Elsa to hear, and she turned around to face the other woman.

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked, noticing how Anna had shivered and began to scootch back a bit, loosening her arms around Anna. Thank goodness it was too dark for Anna to see the blush on her face, they were so close.

The strawberry blond shook her head and held onto Elsa, not wanting her to leave. She bit her lip, an urge suddenly overwhelming her.

Elsa was beginning to breathe shakily, she could feel Anna's warm body pressed against her own, their legs intertwined beneath the blankets. If she only leaned in just a bit she could…no no she couldn't do that, couldn't take advantage of Anna like that. Despite the lack of human interaction over the time span of her isolation, she wasn't a fool. She knew the physical attraction she felt for Anna wasn't a normal, healthy, sisterly one. It was different from when they were little girls and their closeness was cute, now they were women and she was desperately dependent on Anna.

To say she was shocked when Anna abruptly closed the distance between them to press her lips to Elsa's was an understatement.

The kiss had been a simple one, not too fast, not too slow, but incredibly sweet. And just like that Elsa's careful control was out the window. Anna gasped as Elsa pushed her onto her back, the elder now on top of her, kissing her in abandon. Without hesitation, the princess slid her arms around Elsa's shoulders and slipped her hands into silky platinum hair, arching her back as Elsa's body pressed against her through the thin material of her nightgown.

They broke apart only to take in needed air, both of them quivering, eyes half lidded.

The queen placed her hand against Anna's cheek, then moved her hand down the girl's face to hold her chin. She leaned in as if to kiss Anna again, but at the last moment changed her mind and tilted Anna's head to the side, allowing her room to kiss the younger's throat.

Anna let out a moan. A very adorable moan.

The sound was like an aphrodisiac in itself. She kissed Anna's warm neck again, eliciting another gasping sound from the girl. A devilish smile spread across Elsa's lips and she moved to kiss down further and further, Anna squirming under her, she could feel hands running down her shoulders, nails lightly scraping across her back.

The queen shifted to kiss Anna on the mouth once more, sweeping her tongue across her sister's lower lip, when Anna's lips parted Elsa deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing into Anna's mouth, a wave of heat rolling down her and spreading between her legs. The new sensations were overwhelming. She couldn't stop kissing Anna.

Timidly, Anna kissed back, letting her tongue roll over Elsa's, the hem of her nightgown bunching around her waist as she brought her legs up around Elsa, gasping at the friction it created.

_That perfect girl is gone_, Elsa thought as she ran her hands down Anna's smooth legs, one hand sliding farther up to her side, then wrapping around her body to pull her smaller frame closer. She no longer cared about restraining herself or being careful, and Anna was responding in earnest, she shifted her hips against Anna, who moaned loudly from the movement. So Elsa did it again, nipping Anna's lower lip.

Anna couldn't even begin to form words, her heart was beating out of control as Elsa moved against her, kissed her, touched her. She hushed the little voice telling her how incredibly wrong this was, shushed the creeping sense of guilt.

All of a sudden Elsa's weight was gone and the kissing stopped. Anna whined at the loss, then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed. She looked up to see Elsa siting up over her, the woman's eyes half lidded in desire and a predatory smile on her lips as she touched Anna's face again, then slid her hand down her neck a tingling sensation on Anna's skin from her cool touch, father running fingers over Anna's clavicle, then slowly, very slowly giving Anna time to protest, moved her hands down the younger's body. The princess gasped when she felt a cool hand against her breast, throwing an arm over her eyes and shutting them tight to avoid having to look at Elsa as her breathing became labored.

The Ice Queen relished in every little gasp and sigh Anna made, it only gave her more incentive to go further in…whatever it was they were doing.

"Ah! Elsa, stop, please!" Anna said breathily as her sister's hands came to her waist.

Immediately Elsa shot her hand back, beginning to move away, the warmth flooding out of her and turning to ice, arousal changing to worry and she was her old, frightened and anxious self again, "I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

With her eyes still covered, Anna shook her head, "N-no I mean y-yes! …I just….I can't go any further" she said in a quite voice, "Or I think I might die." From how good it felt or guilt she wasn't sure.

"Okay…if you want me to leave…" she began to get up.

"No!" Anna shot up, grabbing Elsa's arm, then blushed at the surprised look from her sister, "…no, just…I just want to lay here with you."

Elsa smiled softly, "I would like that."

The two rearranged themselves to lie back down on the bed, tucked into the covers, holding to each other as their hearts slowed back down and their breathing returned to normal, they drifted off to sleep.

They would deal with the repercussions of this confusing flurry of wants and feelings later.

* * *

To be honest I was a little nervous writing this scene, I feel you have to be very careful with writing the sexual stuff because it can very easily be crappy and rushed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. A Little Outside of Nature's Laws

**a/n:** Thank you again, everyone for your support! I have to say reading the reviews for this fic is the best and most uplifting part of my day. (I don't know how much that says about my life.) Sorry that the update for this fic was a bit late, and I apologize in advance for how late the next few chapters are going to be due to finals next week and the fact that I have three jobs...anyway, I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy!

PS: I couldn't help myself with this title, excuse me while I laugh my ass off all the way to hell.

* * *

Finally finding some time alone since her coronation (excluding, of course when she ran away and caused an almost eternal winter across all of Arendalle), Elsa decided to sit down in her study and paint. It gave her time to think and let her express the artistic abilities pent up inside her without freezing anything. She had done a lot of drawing and painting when she'd been alone in her room all those years. It was calming. Sometimes she painted free hand, but the subject of this painting filled many of her sketchbooks and so had carefully been drawn onto the primed canvas before even touching it with paint. Over the past few weeks of her rule, the sovereign had been working on it, bit by bit to relax and escape from the bustle of queenly duties and coordinating the upcoming ball that she so dreaded. As well as deal with her all too confusing emotions. Elsa opened up her case of watercolors, what she loved to paint with most. Using them felt akin to using her powers. As she worked, she sang. She loved to sing, another hidden ability she kept from the world, worried about how people would judge her upon hearing her voice. A queen shouldn't sing or dance so freely.

Freedom, she missed the freedom that solitude had given her. When she could create and just be herself without judgment or accusation.

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell me you were an artist!?" The queen nearly jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of Anna's appearance behind her, freezing the paintbrush in her hand to a solid stick of ice. She sighed, turning around to look at her sister who stood with a huge smile on her face as she surveyed the painting.

The queen's face reddened. "Anna you should have knocked!" Oh no Anna was looking right at the painting, her expression morphing from one of glee to awe to…to what was that look on her face?

"Elsa…"

"It's just…just a habit. I rarely got to see you when we were little so I started-started drawing you and you see…" Honestly, the excuse was sounding worse by the second.

A warm smile spread across Anna's face, "Oh Elsa, it's beautiful." The younger said as she gazed at her likeness on the canvas. Elsa turned back to face the painting as well, it was a portrait of Anna, she had finished the skin tones, the warm peaches and soft pinks, and begun to paint the oranges of Anna's strawberry blonde hair and add the aquamarine of her eyes.

"I love it!" Anna leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek and-

Elsa turned back to look at her sister once more and-

And their lips came together.

The Ice Queen's first reaction was to pull away, and she began to, but Anna placed her hands on either side of Elsa's face to keep her there. Memories of the night before and what they had done, what _she_ had done, flitted back to her and she felt that dizzying heat spread through her body all over again. Elsa opened her mouth to protest against the kiss, worrying that someone could walk in at any moment, but as soon as she had parted her lips, Anna's tongue ran along them. The queen let out an involuntary moan, nearly losing her resolve right then and there, but instead she pushed Anna back gently. The princess's eyes were glazed with want and her cheeks were a bright pink.

God why did she feel like she was burning up?

"A-Anna, we can't."

The younger seemed to slowly come back to reality, "...wait, what?"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa dropped her hands from Anna's shoulders. Contact made it harder to resist. "We have to stop this."

It was wrong.

It was unholy.

It would ruin Anna's life.

Elsa could live with it; she could bare the turmoil and the restrained emotion, could control the hunger to express her desires. She had done it before and would continue to do whatever necessary to protect Anna. Oh she wanted so intensely to be selfish, but her sister deserved a normal, happy life in the sun, not one of darkness and secrets.

Anna began shaking her head, "No, no Elsa please. I know it's…it's different. But it's a good different. I know in my heart that I love you more than anyone, more than Kristoff-"

Elsa ran a hand through her hair nervously, "Anna please-"

"No!" the princess straightened, looking down at Elsa with as much authority as she could muster, "No Elsa, we're not doing this again. You're not going to run away, I'm not going to run away. You are not going to slam the door on me!"

A sharp pain shot through her chest; much like what Anna must have felt when the shard of ice logged itself in her heart.

"Anna, you have to understand-"

With a finger over Elsa's lips, the princess silenced her; "We will figure this out, Elsa. You don't have to keep your distance. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you. You don't deserve to be alone."

The chair Elsa sat in began to frost over; she averted her eyes from Anna, beginning to tear up.

She made it sound so simple. So easy, but it wasn't. It would look strange if neither of them ever married. There would be no heir. No one to carry on the legacy of the kingdom and rule in the sisters' passing. Anna would never have a family, never be able to live in open light as a part of society like she'd always wanted. And if they were found out…oh if they were found out it would be the end of them both. People would revolt, there would be utter turmoil, she would lose all power over her kingdom, seen by the people as an evil queen with a heart of ice, so monstrous she would sink to seducing her younger sister, her own flesh an and blood, with the heinous sin of incest and illegitimize Anna as a sovereign…

Beneath Elsa's feet the floor began to ice up, Anna watched as her sister began to descend into her fears once more, but she was determined not to lose the most precious person to her ever again. She got on her knees in front of the queen, looking up at her, "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

The queen sniffed, attempting to stifle her tears, "What?"

A grin spread across Anna's face, "Come on!" she jumped up, pulling on Elsa's hand for her to do the same.

"Anna, I don't understand."

"Just come on!" She said pulling Elsa out of the study, her paints abandoned. Elsa sighed but did as her sister asked, letting the younger lead her through the castle and into the empty ballroom where they once played as children in the middle of the night.

Finally, the princess let go of her sister's hand, spinning around to face her, "Okay, let's have it!"

Shaking her head in confusion, the queen only stared at Anna, "I don't understand what you want me to do I-"

Lips on her own cut the blonde off mid-sentence; Elsa jumped back, ice shooting from her fingertips. Nervous the queen looked around, making sure no one had seen, but before she could lecture Anna, the younger shouted in triumph, "There! The ice! Just do what you _feel_ like doing Elsa! If I have to drag you all the way back up to the mountain for you to let loose, I will." She ended sternly.

So that's what this was about. Okay.

Elsa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Upon opening them she smiled and bit her lip, flickering her fingers in front of her to create a spray of swirling frost. Anna jumped on her toes and clapped.

"Keep going!"

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the girls fell into a tuft of snow, both giggling after an intense round of snowball fighting. In which Elsa had decisively ended the battle by creating a very, very large snow boulder and chased Anna around with it, finally catching her and covering the princess in a wash of white powder.

"That was so cheating!" Anna exclaimed, looking over at her sister.

Elsa chuckled, looking back at Anna "What you call cheating, I call winning."

A wide smile pulled at the corners of Anna's lips, "I knew this would make you feel better." She looked up at the ceiling, still smiling, "You should play around with your powers more often, I can tell it makes you happy and I don't like it when you're stressed and upset."

Very slowly, Elsa reached her hand out to hold Anna's, the tanner hand squeezing her pale one.

Soon Elsa would have to return to her duties and she herself would have to figure out what to tell poor Kristoff. Right now though, she didn't care what people would say or think. In this moment she didn't care how messed up it might seem or how complicated it might be later. Anna loved her sister, and all she really wanted was for them to be happy together. That's all she'd ever wanted.

"Anna…?" The queen said her name in a quite voice.

"Yeah, super duper sister o' mine?"

The elder smiled at Anna's silliness. Then bit her lip, nervous. "Can I…" she hesitated, scared to say it out loud, "Can I kiss you…again?" The question came out in a whisper.

Anna flushed, but the smiled stayed on her face. "Please."


	8. Hopelessly In Between

**a/n:** Once again I apologize for the lateness, and the lack of revision in this chapter, I'm just exhausted. Thank you so much everyone for the support! Between seeing Frozen for the third time today, reviews, and other fanfics, I've gotten some great ideas for upcoming chapters!

* * *

Sven grunted and pushed his nose against the Royal Ice Harvester's shoulder, encouraging Kristoff as he edged his hand closer to Anna's, she pretended not to notice, putting her hand in her lap as they sat in the courtyard watching Elsa create fantastical ice sculptures and decorative elements around the outside of the castle in preparation for the ball that was only a few days away now.

The strawberry blond followed Elsa's every movement, intently watching as she swayed and half danced, moving her arms, even her fingers, like she was the physical embodiment of a music piece, art in motion. Anna had been pushing her to use her powers more often, and like magic the abundant stress of her responsibilities seemed to ease out of the queen. Originally, the princesses first solution had been to help Elsa with the responsibilities by sharing them like the right hand she was supposed to be but…well she wasn't very good at it and so emotional support and Elsa's powers had been the more affective way to go.

Biting her lip, Anna's paid particular attention to the sway of the Ice Queen's hips through the dark blue fabric that hung against her skin, she had to wear more "queenly attire" now instead of the ice gowns she liked to make, although she did keep her hair pushed back and her braid loose over her shoulder. She sorely missed those beautiful dresses that showed off Elsa's smooth, fair skin, she had especially loved the high line of her dress that flowed around her slender legs, it teased at the imagination as to how the rest of her would look uncovered, god Elsa was beautiful clothed, she would be like a goddess without clothes. Her stomach tightening and a heat running down right to her…

"Anna?"

It took her a moment to realize Kristoff was talking to her, physically her shaking her head to rid clear her thought process Anna pulled herself from the vision of her sister, "Uh…what?" Had he noticed her starring at Elsa? Probably.

"I said…oh never mind." The blond said, looking away from her and plunking his chin in his hand that was levied against his knee.

Anna laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Kristoff! I just space out sometimes! What were you saying?" She smiled reassuringly.

He remained in the same position, refusing to look at her. "I asked…I asked if you were embarrassed to be seen with me. You act weird when Elsa's around, I know you said it was fine that I wasn't royalty or anything but sometimes it feels…it feels like you try ignore me on purpose."

The guilt was like a punch in the gut. So he had picked up on her behavior, but had thankfully misinterpreted it.

She just didn't know how to tell him, how to keep their secret _and _keep from breaking his heart. Underneath his grumpy, critical exterior, Kristoff was honestly one of the sweetest, most caring people she had ever met.

It would be so much easier if she could have loved him instead.

She opened her mouth to speak, just as Olaf appeared in front of them

"Anna, Sven, other Sven!" he exclaimed, still calling Kristoff just to put him off, the two had a friendly way of picking on each other.

"Yeah, what is it snowball?" the blond said smiling down at the small snowman as the reindeer Sven approached him to lick up the falling snowflakes.

The princes sighed, she would have probably blabbed everything to Kristoff right then and there had it not been for Olaf's interruption, she silently prayed a small thanks to Elsa for creating him and his tendency to unknowingly and regularly haul her ass out of trouble.

* * *

Anna raised her hand to knock on Elsa's snowflake painted door, but then slowly brought her hand down and turned the knob. The elder had told her that she was now welcome to walk into her chambers at anytime, but a lifetime habit was hard to break and it still felt like she was intruding.

As she entered, Elsa looked up from where she lay in bed, propped up reading a thick, leather bound book by candlelight. It had been Elsa's own habit when they were children, one she often got in trouble for, due to the unhealthy strain it put on her eyes, but no one could keep Elsa away from a good book. Her heart swelled with pride at the knowledge that her sister was a genius in art, music, literacy, language, and anything else she put her mind to; at the same time she found it adorable and a bit funny to see Arendalle's almighty Queen of the Ice and Snow with mussed hair and surrounded by plush pillows and thick blankets with her nose in a book.

"Hey, uh…me again." She smiled awkwardly and held onto the open door.

Smiling, the queen marked her place in the book and shut it, "Couldn't sleep again?" her smile began to turn into a look of worry, "Did you have another nightmare?" she shifted, beginning to get up.

"No-yes, I mean no!" Anna raised her hands in front of her, motioning for Elsa to stop. She did, looking quizzically at her younger sister. "I just…" she looked down at her feet, cheeks beginning to color, "Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

She looked back up to see a mixed look of shock and embarrassment across Elsa's face and she smacked her palm to her face, "Not like that! Not that I wouldn't want to-" she was getting redder by the second as her mouth went on spitting out a garbled mess of implications, "I…I just…If it's okay with you, even if I'm not having nightmares that I can lay in bed with you?" she finished, trying to recover the wreck that sentence had been.

Elsa's shoulders dropped as she sighted and smiled fondly at the princess, "Yes, of course." She of course, couldn't keep her thoughts away from what Anna had said about sleeping with her, and what it had meant, accidently, as it may have happened.

Sliding into the sheets and snuggling in, Anna put a pillow under her head and gazed up at her older sister, "Could you…keep reading?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in question at the younger.

"I mean like when we were younger and you would read aloud to me." She smirked, "But this time I won't wonder off and return with a caterpillar in your face."

With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Elsa reached over to ruffle Anna's unbound hair, "You stinker."

* * *

Elsa yawned and closed the book. Anna had fallen asleep a while ago and she was beginning to tire herself. Before blowing out the candle, the queen gazed at her sister. The princess wasn't exactly a graceful sleeper by far, but unconscious she still had that jovial attitude about her, half of gently smiling face submerged in the pillow, one arm wrapped around it and the other sticking out awkwardly under it. In her sleep she had kicked Elsa and now her leg hung over the queen's. She couldn't pull herself to push Anna off of her, and secretly enjoyed the contact.

Just as she turned to blow out the candle, Anna's sleepy mumble drifted over to her, "Ersa…we gotta tell Krsstff…"

The queen sighted heavily and looked over to see Anna rubbing her eyes.

"He doesn't have to know just yet…and hell Anna I don't even know what we're doing." She said, turning completely to face the princess.

"But-" Anna yawned, "He'smybstfrnd."

Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head, "We'll talk about this later, when you're more awake."

"Mmkay." Anna half mumbled and then turned over, falling back into sleep.

Exhaustion taking over, Elsa slid her arms underneath Anna's from behind and curled up against the younger. With a deep inhale, she took in the girl's relaxing scent and let her worries fade away into much needed sleep.

* * *

**a/n: **I'll probably be ending this within the next few chapters because I don't want to overdue it and overwork this story.

Also Kristoff is just so precious I honestly feel bad about having Anna basically cheat on him. By the way, if you pay attention to his expressions in the movie, everything is like ten times funnier. Okay sorry, going to bed now.


	9. Noticed by Someone

**a/n: **I really need to get to studying so I didn't revise this one either. Also, it got unintentionally dark int his chapter, it was originally supposed to be cute and happy but...angst happened.

Also, if you're worried about the fic ending soon, it won't bee too soon. Sorry if I scared anyone! Please keep sending me reviews, they really really get me motivated.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Joan." Anna admitted to the large portrait hanging above her head as she lay on the floor starring up at it in a very unbefitting manor of a princess, with her legs propped up on the cushioned bench, arms stretched out parallel to the wall. "It feels like I haven't actually seen Elsa in days, and when I do see her she avoids me! She avoids talking about…about us."

There was no reply; Joan continued to stare into the distance with purpose. Anna sighed.

Here was another habit she was finding hard to break, talking to paintings. The need to share her worries and seek council burned inside her, yet she had no one to talk to about this particular issue with her sister.

"How did she keep her secret for so long? For years and years! I can barely stand keeping a secret for two months. Much less a _lifetime_!" Anna groaned and turned her head to glance around at some of the other paints, none of them giving her the solace she needed, not even Joan.

She guessed Joan had reminded her of Elsa growing up, she was quite and demanded an atmosphere of reverence, but her eyes always spoke of a gentle heart inside her. Both were beautiful and had a knack of not speaking to her about the real issues.

Like the ball.

"It takes up like all of her time now! Oh my god it's actually tomorrow. I'll have to watch Elsa dance with a bunch of men that will only see her as Queen of Arendalle. They don't _know_ her, Joan. Not like I do. I know what makes her freak out and what makes her smile and…what makes her smile!"

With a new burst of energy, Anna scrambled off of the floor and ran down the hall at high speed, Elsa needed a breather before she exploded into another snowstorm when the ball came around from all the pent up stress.

* * *

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, as she had to listen to her hired planner, the man Anna liked to call Mr. Snooty Pants. The man was critical of absolutely everything, from the icing on the pastries to the colors of the ballroom.

In all honestly he was a huge pain in the ass.

Unfortunately his presence was critical. This ball was to erase the fears and ill will that had formed after her coronation ball and the emergence of her powers to the world. Elsa had been careful to keep the truth from Anna, that a few dignitaries had been truly frightened and angered by the events, going as far as to propose war. One of them being the Duke of Weselton, who, angered by the nullification of their trade agreement, was out to ruin Arendalle financially. Then there were the people who just plain thought Elsa was some evil ice witch who had cursed the land.

"And what in heaven's name are you going to wear? Your presentation is key to how the rest of the world sees your…abilities."

A dress? She hadn't even considered that yet. Trying to keep up her regal demeanor, Elsa answered, "I should think one of my ice gowns will suffice."

The man scrunched up his face in displeasure, "What if perhaps you wore a dress from your most valued trade partner or-"

Raising a hand, the queen silenced him, "No. Part of this is for other lands to witness that I am no threat and maintain respect. I will not hide who I am any longer from the world." The statement was less for the ball planner and more to reaffirm the choice to herself.

He nodded regretfully, "Of course, your majesty."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a few other matters to attend to before tomorrow, I leave the rest of the decorating preparation in your hands." She said before turning and gracefully walking out of the grand ballroom.

* * *

"Now where did I put that…" Elsa fumbled around her desk, she couldn't have misplaced the royal seal, of all things.

Opening the top drawer of the desk, the queen found the note, picking it up to read.

It froze into a sheet of ice in her hands.

"Anna!"

* * *

The princess giggled at her cleverness as she waited in the library for Elsa to find the note she had written, twirling Arendalle's royal seal around in her fingers, it was heavier than she thought, the metal cold to the touch.

_Finder's keepers,_

_If you're missing something check the library!_

_ -Your loving sister_

When they were little they would hide things from each other all the time and chase each other around the castle in squealing splendor, attempting to keep out of sight from those who would quench their troublemaking.

Just as she had begun to worry that Elsa might not find the note, the doors to the library blew open in a gust of frigid wind.

"_ANNA!"_

Uh oh. Maybe this hadn't been such a great plan.

"Elsa…?" the princess called back timidly, watching as zig zags of frost crept up the walls and floor as the queen neared.

Okay this was a really bad idea.

"Anna, what in the hell do you think you're doing?! Stealing the royal seal! The immaturity! I can't believe you would do such a thing in the midst of such a crucial time, right before the ball! You know how busy I am and the last thing I need is to deal with your childish games when-"

Anger at her sister's words slowly built up, like a boiling water in a kettle until finally she couldn't take it anymore and burst out, "You can't believe **me**? Me?! I'm the one who went after your butt when you ran away! All you've done the past few days is ignore me! I know your busy, but you wont even talk to me about-about us! About Kristoff! About what I want! I just want…I just wanted to make you happy and here you come in yelling at me!" her eyes started to well with tears.

"Anna, this isn't the time!"

Sniffing, Anna threw arm up to wipe her eyes, "It's never the time with you! Here!" she threw the seal to the floor and it bounced once, then rolled away.

Anna turned and ran into the recesses of the library.

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed her skirts and chased after her sister, here she was again losing her temper and aiming all her worries at the wrong person.

_Dammit!_ The queen thought as she ran, Anna was faster than she thought, they had circled the library and Anna was running out the door and down a more secluded hallway. With a sudden burst of thought, Elsa swept her hands in front of her, creating a sheet of ice that she slid along much faster than she had been running, catching up to Anna quickly, ice formed under the princess's feet and she slipped, but Elsa caught her arm just in time.

"Let go!" Anna jerked away and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the painting gallery. She had unconsciously run toward the place she had spent most of her childhood.

"I'm not letting you go!" Elsa grabbed at Anna again, wrapping her arms around the girl, who squirmed, trying to escape, but for her slender and fragile appearance, Elsa was much stronger than she seemed and kept Anna in her arms in a vice like hold.

Finally, the fight drained from her and she slumped forward against the wall, her head against the wallpaper, Elsa's grip on her slowly loosening.

"You suck." Anna said in a half sob.

With a sigh the queen laid her head against Anna's back. "I'm never letting go of you again." She whispered. "I'm sorry for losing my temper…again." Her arms shifted to hold Anna in more of a hug, much like she did when they had slept together a few nights ago.

She kissed the back of Anna's neck, receiving a gasp from the younger.

Noticing Anna's reaction, Elsa kissed the side of her neck, then again, and again.

The princess put her hands against the wall in front of her as Elsa assaulted her with kisses, her mouth half open in a silent moan.

Grabbing Anna's hips, the queen moved closer, pushing Anna against the wall from behind and pressing her hips against he younger.

Not even in the dead of summer had she ever felt so hot.

A sharp intake of breath from Anna giving her positive reinforcement, she leaned in closer and ran her tongue up the shell of the princess's ear.

God she was burning up. Anna was irresistible, those little breathy noises she made, the way her warm body felt against Elsa's own cool one. It was like she couldn't get close enough. Her heart was pounding, unable to stop herself, she gave into those deep desires she spent hours of every single day trying to extinguish and hide. Fingers digging into Anna's hips, she ground them against Anna's rear and nibbled at her earlobe, then licked it one more. The princess mewled in response, nails scarping down the wall.

"E…elsa..!"

Like lighting, Elsa grabbed Anna and spun her around, pushing her back against the wall of the gallery and crashing her lips against warm, pink ones.

Anna's hands flurried to grab ahold of her sister in the sudden wave of passion, bringing them to clutch at Elsa's shoulders, she gasped once more when she felt her sister's hands slide down her body and grab her ass, pulling her closer, Elsa let one of her legs slide between Anna's and moaned into the kiss.

"I hate…" Anna breathed between kisses, "these…high collars…you wear…"

Smiling into the kiss, Elsa ran her cool fingers over Anna's neck. "What's the fun in playing fair?" the queen said before kissing a wet trail of kisses down Anna's throat, the girl whining in pleasure as she did so.

"Els…elsa…" the blond sucked over the spot just where her neck and shoulder met, cutting off Anna who let out a cry, burying her hands in Elsa's hair. "…I-I need…"

What did she need? She couldn't put it into words, she needed something, needed to be touched. But not like Elsa was touching her now, not _where_ Elsa was touching her now.

"I know." Elsa said, lifting her head to meet Anna's glazed over eyes.

Unlike her sister, she wasn't as naïve on the subject of the human body. In her teen years she had often hidden away in her room and corners of the library deep into romances and writings that some would deem inappropriate for her age. Blushing away all the while. But she never thought she would actually experience those things; especially not with…not with her own little sister.

"I know." Elsa repeated, kissing Anna's brow, "Not yet."

"Wait…what?" Anna said, noticing the shift in Elsa's attitude, one minute she was devouring her and the next, she was stoic and distant again.

The queen backed away from Anna, now regaining her senses. "I promise, after the ball we will talk."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the faint smile off her lips, "Well alright, but you better keep your promise or who knows what will go missing next!" she froze, "Uh…about that…I'm sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up, not exactly my brightest idea."

Waving a hand in the air, Elsa dismissed it, "I was out of line for getting so angry."

Anna looked at the floor unable to meet Elsa's eyes in guilt, "I hate fighting with you."

Elsa enveloped the younger in an embrace, "I hate fighting with you, too. I've spent so much of my life avoiding problems instead of dealing with them and…a lot of it comes out wrong. I'm trying, Anna."

Hugging her sister back, the strawberry blonde replied, "I know you are."

_After the ball…_ The words echoed in Anna's head, it felt almost ominous.


	10. Put on a Show

**a/n: **Thank you everyone for the good wishes and support! Finals are over but now I'm up to my eyeballs in work shit. I promise I'll get back in the swing of updating regularly again though! I also have an idea for another Elsanna fic I really want to get started on soon.

Some serious shit is about to go down in the next few chapters!

* * *

"Are you sure, Anna? I don't think… Well I look kinda…dumb."

The princess rolled her eyes, arms crossed from the other side of the door where Kristoff thankfully couldn't see the motion, "Just come out and let me see!"

"Anna I don't think I should even be going, it's not really my thing."

"Don't be silly!" Anna said waving a hand to dismiss the thought, "You're the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer, _and _my best friend!"

"And boyfriend." Kristoff reminded her in a sullen voice that made Anna's heart clench, she would tell him after tonight. After she and Elsa had worked everything out. Hopefully he would stay her best friend. "Still, I don't-"

"NOPE! Prepare yourself, I'm coming in!" The strawberry blond said as she threw the door open. The princess let out a delighted squeal at the sight she found, "What are you talking about Kristoff, you look so handsome!"

He stood inside the guest room dressed in a very fine royal suit tailored especially for him, since he owned none of his own, much less one appropriate for the Queen of Arendalle's ball. His own clothes sat in a gray pile on the floor. The new ball suite's fabric was a dark, navy blue, with a sky blue shirt underneath and trimmings of white and a matching light blue. At first he had put up a tremendous argument about having to dress in "fancy shmancy" clothes, but Anna wasn't letting him off the hook, if she was going to have an awful time watching her sister dance with strange men then by golly Kristoff was going to be there with her, at least then she'd get a few laughs out of the night. Despite the awkwardness and guilt she felt, she always enjoyed spending time with the ice harvester, and was very much missing their fun time together of late.

The large blond man reddened and smiled at her awkwardly, "You think so? I feel really weird…oh."

Anna quirked her head to the side, "What?" Kristoff was looking at her funny, well starring at her funny, really.

"You look…wow b-beautiful." He flushed a deeper red, "Not that you aren't always beautiful, you are, but you look even more prettier-pretty…um it's a nice dress."

The younger broke into a wide grin and spun around in a full circle, "Why thank you!" She would never be as beautiful as Elsa, but maybe she could impress her sister tonight. It was with that mindset that she had pulled all the stops for this occasioin. The make up alone had taken hours, and her elaborately braided hair had taken the help of three maids. Her weapon of choice, or dress of choice was a deep forest green that was more fitting than her usual gowns and sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare. There was a jeweled design that came around her middle. Around her neck was a single, silver snowflake pendant that had been brought to her that morning by a servant saying it was a "gift from the queen." If Elsa thought gifts could save her from Anna's wrath she was sorely mistaken…but she had been absolutely giddy upon receiving it and would cherish it for the rest of her life.

"So, I still have to go?" Kristoff asked.

"You're not going anywhere with your hair like that!" the princess said and proceeded to attack the mass of unruly blond hair on top of Kristoff's head with a comb.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendalle!" Kai announced to the crowd of people below the throne as the monarch made her way gracefully to stand before them, a lithe smile painting her dark pink colored lips.

"Princess Anna of Arendalle!" Kai called again after a moment. There was silence. The princess was nowhere in sight.

"Princess Anna of Arendalle!" the man tried once more, to no avail.

Elsa internally groaned. Was Anna so upset with her that she wouldn't even show up? If she didn't appear, would people begin to spread rumors about the disappearance of the princess? That perhaps the Ice Queen _had _frozen her own sister to death? Her hands began to shake, now regretting her decision to forego the gloves.

Just as the queen's control over her fear was beginning to slip the door to the ballroom opened and a figure rushed in.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Oh sorry! Watch your foot!"

Finally the princess had squeezed through the crowd and popped from behind a couple to appear in front of the queen, they both stared at each other for a moment, Elsa's breath catching at the sight of her sister.

Kai was first to react, as always. He gently ushered the princess next to her sister and the crowd clapped as they both waved out at their guests. The music began quickly after and people turned away to begin dancing.

The two sisters turned towards each other.

Anna's throat went dry, "Elsa, you look…"

Standing before her, Elsa wore one of her new ice gowns, a crystalline blue fabric fit tightly on her body, a high collar with a snowflake clasp around her neck, a sheer cape of ice with glimmering pieces of snowflake shaped ice ran from her back to the floor, her long sleeves jeweled with the same snowflake designs. Unlike the last ball, Elsa's hair was pushed away from her face and braided down her back with interwoven blue ribbons. Dangling icicle earrings hung on either side of her head. To top off the outfit, she had exchanged her usual crown (which had taken a week of arguing with a very large and upset snowman to get back) for a matching one of pure ice.

Elsa was positively dazzling.

The queen looked Anna up and down, and just as she was beginning to feel self conscious about her own appearance, Elsa moved to take her in an embrace, then whispered in her ear, "You are gorgeous. I can hardly wait to have you alone and ravish you until you're begging me to take you."

She pulled away with a wicked smile, leaving Anna hardly able to stand. Never had Elsa talked so openly of their intimate activates. Or had alluded to what they both had been wanting for some time now. A bothersome warmth began in Anna's stomach; she needed the ball to be over _now_. She wouldn't mind getting to know this confident side of Elsa.

As she opened her mouth to speak, a man approached the pair, bowing low. As he rose he looked up at Elsa, "Your majesty, may I have the honor of being your first dance?"

Anna's previous warmth began to turn into a boil under her skin. The man was tan and handsome, with dark hair, a sparkling smile, and attractive eyes. From his accent, Anna guessed he was Spanish. His hand extended towards the queen, waiting for her permission.

To both Anna and the man's surprise, Elsa shook her head, "You may have the honor of being my second dance if you wish, but the first will go to my sister."

Turning to Anna, the queen offered the princess her hand. Gleefully, Anna took it and they walked together to the dance floor.

* * *

"You're a liar!" The strawberry blond said as they moved together, "You're a perfect dancer."

A real smile, unlike her regal and reserved one, spread across Elsa's face "This is the first time I've danced in public, but yes, I have a few hobbies." The queen followed her statement by twirling her sister, earning a laugh from Anna.

As they came back together, Elsa's hand brushed the necklace on her sister's freckled chest with her fingers, "I'm glad you wore this. I had hoped you'd like it."

Anna nodded vigorously, "I do!" She came a little closer as they danced, "But you haven't gotten out of our little talk."

"Oh," Elsa said, dropping her voice so only Anna could hear, "I am quite looking forward to our _little talk_."

God what was she planning? Whatever it was, Anna was actually quivering to find out.

The song ended and they parted, "Have fun, Anna. I'll see you after I attend to my suitors." The way she said suitor was almost sarcastic, the princess had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. She smiled after Elsa; this was going much better than she had originally thought it would.

* * *

Kristoff watched from a corner of the room as Anna danced with her sister, the two were a perfect aesthetic match, beautiful opposites. They just fit together. And the way they looked at each other…

"It's weird Sv-" the blond frowned realizing his usual companion was missing, "Oh."

"Hey Kristoff! Want a drink?" Anna asked walking up to him with two glasses in her hands; the man accepted the drink held out to him.

"Thanks." He took a sip, "Wow, this is pansy stuff."

Anna gasped, "What do you mean 'pansy'! It's super tasty!" she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Chuckling, the elder patted her shoulder, "Just watch it there short stuff or the floor will be spinning from more than just dancing soon."

After taking a long drink, Anna grabbed his hand, "Speaking of danciiiiinnng!"

Kristoff shook his head, trying to escape Anna's clutches, "Oh no, Anna please no, I don't-"

With a devious laugh, Anna pulled the blond onto the dance floor.

* * *

"And then he said, 'Thas not a snowball, thas my head!" Anna giggle snorted as she finished the joke about Olaf to the brunette princess in front of her.

"I'd love to meet Olaf sometime! A talking snowman, that's just amazing! I'd can't wait to tell my mother and father about it." She sighed dreamily then turned to the man behind her who was talking with Kristoff, "Eugene don't we have time to meet the snowman later?"

Anna gave a little bounce, then wobbled, almost falling forward, Rapunzel reached out an arm to steady her. "Yous guys should totally stay! I'm suuure my sister would be fine with et!"

Repunzel smiled, "I think you've had enough to drink. But Eugene and I would love to stay if it's alright with the queen."

"Yeah! I'll go askherrightnow!" Anna turned to go and Kristoff followed her, apologizing to the people the princess bumped into as he went.

Whoa, the edge of her vision was starting to blur and her head was swimming, but she felt warm and bubbly. Finally Anna found the queen dancing with the umpteenth man, so she had no qualms butting into their dance.

"Elsssaaa!" the princess said, coming between them and draping her arms around her sister's shoulders, "I gotsa question to ask yew."

The queen looked from her sister to Kristoff who stood behind her with a raised eyebrow, the ice harvester shrugged.

To the man she had been dancing with, Elsa gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, if you will excuse me."

With a chuckle, Elsa put her arm around Anna's waist to keep her standing, "I think it's about time you went to bed." She said and began to walk her sister out of the ballroom, "Kristoff, find Kai and let him know I've taken Anna to bed and that I'll be returning shortly." She said over her shoulder. The blond man looked as if he were about to argue, but instead nodded.

* * *

Anna giggled against her shoulder, her warm breath sending an electric sensation through the queen's body. The ideas she'd had for Anna circling her mind all night were now dashed by the girl's current drunken state. Elsa sighed in regret, it would just have to wait. They were turning the corner to the secluded hallway that led to Anna's room when the younger lifted her head.

"Almost there." The blond informed her sister.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed and surprised Elsa by jumping away from her and pulling her sister into a darkened corner, pushing the queen against the wall.

"Anna, I don't think mmf-" she was cut off by Anna's needy kisses against her lips.

All thoughts of protest flew from her mind as the princess unbuttoned her collar and kissed wetly down her throat. She ran her hands up and down Anna's back. God she wanted to tear that dress off of her and –"Ah!" She gasped as Anna bit down at the junction between her neck and shoulder and pushed a leg rather roughly between the queen's, pushing her harder against the wall and causing a maddening friction.

Elsa grasped Anna's hips as she thrust against the princess. Anna took ahold of the back of her neck and brought their lips together once more in an open mouthed kiss, tongues rolling around each other. The queen's hands moved up to run over her sister's breasts and the girl moaned against her mouth, rolling her hips.

"Anna are you oka-"

They jumped apart, but the nick of time had long since passed and Kristoff stood there, starring straight at them, eyes wide.

A cold wind began to blow.

If her heart had been racing before, now it was beating out of control, the color drained from Anna's face. The buzz she had felt earlier now gone.

"K-Kristoff I can explain!" the princess started. Elsa merely stood frozen, starring at the man in dread.

He shook his head, "No..no there-there's nothing to…" he began to back away.

"Please, listen!" Anna begged, but Kristoff was running away now.

It was suddenly bitingly cold in the corner and Anna looked over to see her sister shaking, her hands pulled to her chest, leaning forward, the wall and floor icing around her.

She took her sister by the shoulders, "Elsa, look at me."

The queen looked up, her eyes wild. "Don't freak out. We can fix this." Anna said trying to soothe the storm.

Slowly, Elsa nodded. She took a deep breath and the ice around her began to recede.

Anna didn't let go, "Just…just go back to the party and talk and dance and whatever. I'll find Kristoff. He's upset but he wouldn't do anything crazy or mean." At least she hoped not.

The queen straightened and Anna dropped her hands as Elsa began to button her collar back, hands still shaking a bit, "Are you sure you can handle this, perhaps I should go with you." Her voice was uneven.

Anna shook her head, if Elsa and Kristoff got into it would be the coronation ball all over again but worse, "No, no it needs to be me." She began to back away, "Everything will be fine, I promise! Just don't panic!" and she was running.

* * *

Guys I'm so sorry for the lack of frick frack, I swear it's gonna happen soon.

Please keep the reviews coming, they really help keep me motivated!


	11. Cut Through the Heart

**A/N: **Just letting you guys know that when usually I spend days revising my work, and these chapters I give a once over immediately after writing them and then post so I apologize for any technical errors. Also, thank you again for all of the awesome reviews!

By the way, I bet my ass you guys didn't see this shit here comin'. And if you did I'll shit myself.

* * *

In front of Elsa she had appeared perfectly calm and collected, but that was only for her sister's benefit. Now alone, Anna was having trouble fighting down the terror that threatened to make all of the alcohol and pastries she had consumed that night reappear.

"Kristoff?" the princess called as she hurried along in the direction she had seen the blond go.

Oh god what would she even say when she caught up to him? How do you begin to explain cheating on your boyfriend with your _sister_?

* * *

_Don't let them in._

The queen took a shaky breath, preparing herself before reentering the ballroom full of people. With Anna there she had been confident and happy, had shown off even. Yet here she was again, wrestling with the all-encompassing fear that filled her every day life. The dream had to be shattered at some point. Just as she was beginning to believe her feelings for Anna weren't as wrong as they actually were. That she wasn't a monster. It was incest. It was a sin.

_Don't let them know._

Anyone who seduced their own baby sister was of course a monster. Anna was purity and love in tangent form, and she had taken advantage of that love. Worse, she had led Anna astray. The way Anna had been so rough with her just moments before, even thinking of it was arousing. Elsa pressed her fingers to her temples, even now she couldn't stop thinking about it, even when it threatened the entire kingdom. She was both a failure as a sister and a monarch. The point of this ball was to create good relations with her allegiances and try to start gaining respect for her nation, building trade agreements, possibly finding someone to arrange a marriage with.

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

But no. She had spent the night flirting with and kissing Anna. Grinding against her sister in a dark corner.

Pushing down the overwhelming urge to run in the opposite direction leaving nothing but a trail of ice behind, Elsa entered the ballroom.

_Conceal, don't feel. _

People nodded to her and smiled as she made her way her way through the room, keeping her image with a controlled gait as she neared her throne. If she could just make it to the throne…

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

She was almost there. No one had approached her yet, no strange looks. No villagers bursting in with pitchforks. No shouts of "Incestuous demon!" or "Evil witch!"

_Put on a show._

The old mantra repeated in her head, it was a habit that she thought she'd left behind months ago, a wound that Anna had healed, but fear was prying it open, exposing her to the dread of judgment and weight of her secrets. The wound was festering.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Just as the throne came into her immediate vision, it was filled by the presence of a woman with brown eyes and russet hair. Freckles sprinkled her cheeks, like a splash of youth across her pale complexion. The woman was maybe ten years or so older than Elsa herself and moderately attractive, with sharp cheekbones and a rather large, squared jawline. She looked familiar.

"Your majesty." She curtsied in front of Else, "I believe you know my uncle."

Elsa could only stare at her in confusion and mild shock. A look that was very unbecoming of a queen.

The woman gave a small laugh, "Oh my apologies, I forget how odd it is to others outside our family that many of my uncles are younger than myself. I am Annelise, first daughter to the second prince of the Southern Isles. My uncle Prince Hans, you might recall him?"

All at once she was drowning. As if the tide gently lapping at her nerves had suddenly turned into crashing waves that she was desperately trying to keep her ground against.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright?"

Strange how there was concern in her voice but viciousness in her smile, a smile colder than Elsa's ice.

* * *

She was going to scream.

It was like Kristoff had poofed into nothingness. He was nowhere to be found in the castle.

"The castle! He's not even in the castle!" Anna could smack herself, of course Kristoff wouldn't stay in the castle, he was upset, no one would stay somewhere that made them feel uncomfortable after discovering something horrible. He would seek amenity. Turning on her heal, the strawberry blonde began to sprint her way to the stables outside where Kristoff had left Sven during the ball.

* * *

Out of breath, the princess opened the door to the stable. She was sure, somehow she could make him understand. His adopted family members were of course love experts, and this was love she felt for her sister. More confident now, Anna straightened up and walked in.

"Are you here, Kr-"

Without warning a hand was shoved against her mouth from behind and an arm around her body locked her arms against her sides, a cold dread shot through Anna and she went still, but as harsh reality began to sink in and as it did, Anna knew that if she let them capture her, it would be the end of her wonderful kingdom.

With a surge of adrenaline she kicked and twisted against her capturer, the rough hand on her mouth muffling her screams.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was in life threatening danger and everything inside her was willing her to get away, escape, run.

She jerked her her mouth open and bit down as hard as she could, there was a coppery taste in her mouth and she knew she'd drawn blood.

"Fucking bitch!" a man's deep voice boomed like angry thunder as she fought out of his grip and began to run as fast as she could towards the castle.

"ELSAAAAAA!" the princess screamed at the top of her lungs, voice cracking.

"Get her!"

Someone snatched at her dress and she wrenched herself from their grasp, but fell in the process, she scrambled to get up, to move, as her heart pounded wildly but before she was off the ground she felt a boot dig into her back and cried out in pain against the dirt, before she could think someone was grabbing her wrists and binding them tightly.

"ELSA!" she screamed again.

"She's so damn loud, someone will hear!"

"Shut her up!"

"EL-"

One of the men grabbed her violently from the ground fast enough to cause a feeling of vertigo and shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth, making her gag.

Face wet with tears, dirty, and hurt, Anna was pushed and pulled into the night, away from the castle, away from her sister.

* * *

**A/N: **I'M SORRY ANNA BBY FORGIVE ME.


	12. No Escape from the Storm

**A/N: **Just to clarify on some things, there will be absolutely NO character deaths in this story, Anna will not be raped (I would in no way be able to stomach writing that), and this is not the end just yet. I'm sorry if you guys got upset at the story turning dark, I actually love writing dark stuff, but it will get better I swear.

Also I'm sorry this update was so late, I'm literally working almost every day and the holiday season in retail is the seventh level of hell.

* * *

"Queen Elsa, are you alright, you look a bit pale?" the woman laughed at her own seemingly cleverness, "Oh but you are so pale already!" Annelise rubbed a hand over her own arm to warm it up, "It's quite cold in here, don't you think? Only I heard the cold doesn't bother you, so you must not even notice."

Elsa resisted rolling her eyes at the redhead and attempted to cap the rising disquiet underneath the surface of her now renewed calm appearance.

"Not to offend, but I don't recall your name on the invitee list or receiving word of your coming." The young queen hoped the statement didn't come out as testy as she felt.

Flipping her hair melodramatically, the woman made a noise that was reminiscent of a sigh, but more obnoxious. "I do apologize for that, your majesty, but originally we had planned to send my other uncle, the fifth prince of the Southern Isles, Gerard, but an illness overcame him and August was supposed to go in his stead, but, oh you wouldn't believe…"

The woman talked a lot. It was much unlike Anna's adorable babble, this Annelise held an air of self-importance around her that was nearly suffocating.

Suddenly a shiver ran down Elsa's body and her stomach dropped. Strange considering the cold never affected her. Perhaps the stress was hitting her again.

"…and next thing you know I'm on a boat and the food they tried to serve me, you wouldn't believe!"

Elsa raised a hand to stop…whatever she had been saying, "If you will excuse me, I need to get some air, I am feeling a bit under the weather, actually."

"Oh but I haven't even told you why I'm here yet!"

Elsa repressed a groan; "If it's of importance I can meet with you tomorrow after the ball."

"Your majesty it will only take a moment of your time!" the redhead was saying but Elsa had already turned away and was heading for the door, she should be checking on Anna and Kristoff anyway to make sure everything had gone smoothly, she didn't need someone from the Southern Isles finding out about the queen and princess of Arendalle romping around in the hallways.

* * *

"Kristoff?"

"Els…your majesty."

The two stared at each other in awkward silence after Elsa had opened Anna's bedroom door to check and see if the two were talking inside.

Kristoff was the first to looked back down at his hands, he had been sitting on the edge of Anna's bed twiddling his thumbs, his jacket and vest removed to lay on the bed next to him, the man looked very uncomfortable and out of place surrounded by such extravagant clothing and decorum.

"Where…um where is Anna?" the queen asked hesitantly.

The ice harvester looked back up at Elsa in confusion, "Isn't…she…with you, um your majesty?"

"No. She went looking for you."

The sinking feeling returned.

"Again."

She was drowning. Suffocating.

The doorframe around her began to frost and Kristoff followed the creeping ice with concerned eyes.

The queen drew her hands to her chest, "I...I need to find her."

"I'll help you." Kristoff said, standing. She nodded, not looking at him.

They had just began to walk down the hallway when there was a loud crash and shouts of the servants rang out down the hall. Elsa's heart jumped into her throat and she ran towards the sound, Kristoff trailing behind her, they stopped abruptly as a snarling snorting reindeer pushed and butted his way through the eight servants trying to restrain him.

"Let him go! Sven, what's wrong?" the blonde ran up to the reindeer and with a toss of his head Sven shook himself from the servants.

"Buddy what's wrong?" Sven snorted again shaking his head and bucking his back legs, "Calm down, I can't understand you when you're this worked up."

Elsa stood watching the pair, her inner anxiety animated by the snow beginning to drift around the room. She didn't miss the wide eyes of the servants who were witnessing the scene.

The reindeer jumped and turned in an almost perfect one eighty, motioning his head in front of him, making a sort of huffing, whining sound.

The color drained from Kristoff's face as his expression morphed from one of confusion to despair. He spoke, barely audible, "Anna what?"

"Augh!" Elsa half screamed out of frustration and waved her hand, sending ice spikes flying, the servants flinching back to the walls, "Where is Anna?!" she was beginning to sink into a state of pure panic.

Kristoff turned to look at Elsa, her own fear reflected in his eyes, "Something happened to Anna."

The queen rushed in front of Sven and held his head between her hands, "Sven, will you take me to Anna?" she asked, her voice strained with worry as she held back the tears that pricked at her eyes.

With a snort the reindeer nodded and without pause the queen lifted herself onto Sven's back and turned her head behind to look at Kristoff, "Let's go!"

Shaking himself out of his frozen alarm, the ice harvester climbed on Sven's back behind the queen, his friend taking off as soon as Kristoff's feet were off the ground. If anyone else had tried to ride Sven, Kristoff would have picked them up and thrown them as far as he could. If under any other circumstance Queen Elsa had tried, he would have at least complained and made some snarky comment under his breath, but at the moment those thoughts were the farthest thing from his mind. His mind was on Anna.

* * *

There were two capturers.

Well at least two.

She could hear two gruff voices behind the door of the ship compartment she was stuffed in, her hands bound behind her back, ankles tied together, lying on her side against the cold, hard wooden floor, the gag still in her mouth stretching her jaw painfully.

She wasn't going to lay here sobbing, waiting for someone to rescue her though.

Luckily she hadn't been as drunk as she'd led Elsa to believe and could function properly.

Scanning the dimly lit room from her spot on the floor, Anna looked around for anything sharp she could use to cut away her binding with. The princess turned over to look at the other side of the room and spotted a piece of protruding metal that had a jagged edge.

That would have to work.

With a great effort, Anna lifted herself into a sitting position; trying to push back the tears that threatened from the pain resulting from the abuse the kidnappers had caused her. She scooted as fast as she could over to the metal piece while trying to keep quit so as not to evoke suspicion from the men outside the door.

Finally reaching the edge of the room, the princess shifted to turn her back to the jagged metal, set her roped wrists against it and began rubbing them across to wear away at the rope.

This was much harder than she thought it would be, taking just about all the strength she had left in her arms.

She kept a good pace at first, but soon began to tire; sometimes her hands slipped and would cut her flesh against the edge. Her heart practically coming to a halt every time she heard a noise from beyond the door, frightened of someone being able to walk in at any moment and stop her, or hurt her again. She strained her neck to peek behind her every so often, checking her progress.

After what felt like hours, she finally felt the rope loosen and pulled her wrist apart far enough to squeeze them out of the rough weaving.

She could have cried out when her hands finally came free, blood finally rushing back into her fingers, but instead the princess pulled out the gag and began to work at undoing the ties around her ankles, which were so tight they were digging into her skin. It took nearly as much effort as freeing her hands; her fingers felt thick and heavy and kept slipping on the rope from the blood running down them.

Everything hurt, hurt more than when she fell down the stairs on her bicycle, hurt almost as much as when Elsa shot a shard of ice into her heart. She couldn't stop shaking.

* * *

Sven brought them to the pier reaching out into the fjord where a great mass of ships were docked. The two blonds jumped off of his back, they looked around but were unable to find a single soul in sight. Most of the townspeople were celebrating on the castle grounds or asleep. But it was strangely quit, as if purposely deserted.

"Where is she, Sven?" Kristoff asked as the queen looked hurriedly around the docks.

The reindeer answered with a frustrated sound, looking sadly between the queen and the ice harvester.

"He doesn't know where she is past here." He scanned the scene before him, the quite vessels resting atop still waters of the fjord made for an ominous picture.

Then he noticed the snow.

Elsa was slowly losing it, descending into despair. The feeling of wrongness at Anna's disappearance and Sven's rushed and worried behavior weighing on her, weighing her down. If only she had controlled herself, none of this would have happened. Only constant vigilance over her powers, her emotions, could protect Anna. Her precious Anna.

"Elsa…y-your majesty I mean, should we check the boats?" He was losing her; even Kristoff could tell the queen was falling into herself.

The ground underneath the queen began to freeze and the light flurry of snow that had been swirling in the air began to twist around them in earnest.

Elsa put her hands against her head, shaking. "I can't lose, Anna, she's…she's all I have."

"Elsa! Snap out of it, I need you if we're going to find Anna!" he was getting fed up with being second rate, the sisters so wrapped up in themselves that they forgot they didn't live in a bubble, that there were other people in the world to help them and care about them, "I love her too! Even if she loves you and not me, I love her more than anyone I've ever known, so pull yourself together and help me find her!"

His confession must have sunk in because Elsa dropped her hands and looked at him, her features shifting from fright to somber determination. She nodded.

* * *

Anna waited until the sound beyond the door had died down before very very very carefully clicking the latch down and inching the door open. Peeking through, she saw that a few candles lighted the room beyond and it took her a moment to adjust her eyes to the illumination. Luckily there wasn't anyone in sight and the princess let out the breath she'd been holding. Heart still pounding against her ribs she slipped into the next room, crossing it quickly, her heals had fallen off her feet long ago, her dress had torn off at the bottom and so didn't halt her progress across the room.

She reached the staircase and paused, listening for sounds that would give away the reappearance of her capturers. But all she could hear was the creaking of the boat as it rocked to and fro in the water.

A reemerging fear of ships began to creep it's way back into her mind, for months after her parents' deaths she would break into tears at even a painting of a boat or mention of a the sea.

Shaking, Anna put her hand against the wall and began to ascend the steps, swaying with the boat.

Her pulse seemed to double with each step she passed, seconds felt like hours.

The door was just in front of her.

The deck she knew was beyond that.

She reached out to grasp the handle of the door.

Just as she touched the chilled metal, the door opened.

Anna's heart stopped as she stared into the eyes of one of the men who had kidnapped her, and for a moment he looked into her alarmed teal eyes with confusion.

First to recover, Anna kicked the man as hard as she could in the shin, a jolt of pain running from her toes and up her leg at the impact, but she clenched her teeth and squeezed through the space between the howling man and the doorframe.

Cold hair hit her face.

"Shit, somebody get her get her!"

* * *

A glass-shattering scream interrupted the shared look of purpose between Elsa and Kristoff.

"Anna!" they said simultaneously and Elsa was running in the direction of the scream, she jumped down from the pier into the water towards the ship, her feet hitting solid ice that continued to form as she ran, desperate to get to Anna.

Waving her hands out, the queen froze the large vessel in place, stilling it, and created an icy staircase, far more uneven and lumpy than her usual immaculate creations, running up them as they formed, up to the deck of the ship to find a sight that stopped her in her tracks and caused her blood to run cold.

Her sister struggled against a man maybe twice her size, holding her down against the floorboards, a few other men standing around, one of them holding out rope to the one on top of Anna, the girl screaming threats and crying out for Elsa herself.

A white rage, unlike anything she'd ever felt before ran through the queen's veins.

Something in her cracked, like the surface of a frozen lake under a pickaxe.

Breaking apart to swallow up those who dared threaten her calm.

Elsa's expression hardened. The boat was covered in frost almost instantly, the sails iced solid. Bitterly cold winds began swirling snow around Elsa, clothes flapped in the wind, rope and bottles and barrels began flying off of the deck as a blizzard began to rage, it's center the Queen of Arendalle.

Without a word Elsa moved forward, slashing her hand through the air, sending an ice spike at the man holding Anna down, he let out a scream as it lodged itself in his shoulder, sending him backwards, Anna scrambling out from underneath him and started towards Elsa, but another grungy looking man stepped between them, blocking the princess from reaching her sister.

The wind began to pick up speed and Elsa threw her arms up, creating a spiked wall of ice that pushed the man aside, but as she did so someone grabbed her from behind, the queen spun around and grabbed at what she could, a wrist, and squeezing she froze the man's _skin_. His flesh turned black like as if frost bitten, a layer of ice shot up his arm and he let out a yell when the heavy limb dropped to his side.

"Elsa!" she heard the princess call from somewhere in the white storm.

* * *

As Kristoff reached the top of Elsa's ice steps he saw merely a glimpse of Anna being held down and Elsa standing near him before a blast of wind nearly knocked him over and everything was covered in the developing snowstorm. Grasping desperately to the railing of the deck, he climbed onto the ship and began to make his way in the direction he'd seen Anna.

It was like that day months ago on the frozen fjord all over again. Racing to get to Anna without knowing exactly what was wrong, just knowing it was crucial he got to her, feeling that with each passing second he was losing time, losing her. He had given her up to Hans, let her suffer his cruelty, then he'd given her up to Elsa. Both out of love for and wanting nothing but her happiness.

Shouts came from all over the ship, some out of surprise, some out of fear, some out of pain. The wind itself howled in his ears.

"Ah!" Kristoff tripped over something and after a hard look about him, noticed that the something was _moving_ and _screaming_. He could vaguely make out the figure of a man on the ground, holding his arm that gleamed like ice.

Getting up quickly, the ice harvester backed away from the chilling scene. There was only one person who could do that.

Suddenly the wind died and the flurrying snow billowed away to reveal Elsa and Anna in the middle of the deck, both on the ground, holding each other tightly. Anna was sobbing hysterically into Elsa's shoulder, her beautiful green dress torn and dirty, her hair a ragged mess, the queen cradled her sister's head in her hand and rocked slightly back and forth to comfort and ease the younger girl.

Just like last time, Elsa and Anna had saved each other. Their love was more powerful than his.

Kristoff sighed in relief. After a few moments though, he began to realize, sadly, that his presence there was unnecessary. He didn't need to be there. He could never be the one to save Anna, never be the one she needed.

After all, Anna had called for Elsa. Not him.


	13. She's a Bit of a Fixer-Upper

**A/N: **So the last chapter ended up being so freaking long that I had to split it up. Sorry for such a long wait between these last few updates! Thank you guys so much for all your support!

* * *

"Elsa, please come out."

Anna begged as she sagged bodily against the door, her cheek pressed to wood, palms pressing flat to white and blue painted snowflake designs. As the silence dragged on behind the door, the princesses' heart sank, a pain in her chest had been forming, reminiscent of the years she spent alone on the wrong side of this door. Here she had been for the past seven days, again begging for sister to leave the cold solitude the woman forced herself into.

"Please, It's been a week. Don't shut me out, you promised."

She sank to her knees in front of the door and put her forehead against the chilled wood. Tears began to well in her eyes, "Elsa…" a sob escaped her lips to accompany the name of the person she needed most in the world.

* * *

"Shhh, Anna I'm here, I'm here."

The shaking wouldn't stop, nor would the weeping. All Anna could do was clutch tightly to her sister and wait for the storm of emotions to subside as Elsa cradled her back and forth in an attempt to calm her. Feeling helpless that all she could do was hold Anna. Cool kisses sprinkled dirty, tear stained cheeks and hair and hands and eyelids.

"Els-Elsa…" the attempt to speak brought on another onslaught of sobbing.

A hand brushed tangled strawberry blond hair from Anna's face, "Just let it out, Anna. My Anna."

Someone wrapped the princess in a blanket, Anna didn't see who it was for her face was buried against the crook of Elsa's neck and it couldn't have been her sister, who's arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Once her crying had died down, Anna began to hear sounds of boots on the deck, gruff griping and stern commands, she could feel the vibrations of Elsa's voice as she commanded her guards and picked up on the soft words of Kristoff. But Anna blocked it all out and instead only focused on the feel of her sister holding her. She concentrated on the safety of it, letting the feeling of Elsa consume her and replace the world around her.

The walk to the carriage and ride back to the castle had been a blur, all she knew was that Elsa never let go of her, not even when they returned. She helped the maids as they pulled off what was left of Anna's dress and put her in the bathtub, cleaning off all of the dirt and sweat. Anna remembered snippets, like whispered "I love you"s into her ear on the way back to their home, Elsa's cool hands lathering soap into her hair, snuggling against her sister as the elder woman stroked her hair, the two laying together under warm, pink blankets as the last bit of consciousness she held drifted from her.

* * *

When Anna awoke, Elsa was still there with her, although not in the bed. Instead Elsa sat in a chair slightly away from the bed, she had cleaned up since the night before, exchanged her gown for more comfortable attire, her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, a book in her hand. As the princess stirred, Elsa looked up from her reading material and, though at first Anna didn't notice, the queen had darkened circles beneath her eyes, the usual color in her cheeks non-existent. Even the stiff propriety she kept as a wall was gone in her; in all essence Elsa was exhausted.

The blonde's first reaction was to rise and entangle herself with Anna, squeeze the younger royal to her, strange considering just a few months ago her first reaction would have been just the opposite. Now she forced herself to stay in the chair, the book in her hands forgotten.

Anna kept her head against the pillow and smiled at her sister, glad it was the first image she had awoken to.

That smile would haunt her, Elsa knew. For she had made it her resolve to put this…this relationship to rest. The short-lived dream they'd had was only that. It was a reprieve from her life of cold and darkness. The memories of Anna's warm hands and soft touch would be only a reminder of her sister's beauty and love that she would always cherish, but never be able to partake in. Like watching spring days from behind a window. Anna deserved to keep that happiness for herself and give it to someone more deserving.

Elsa closed the book in her lap.

Anna reached a hand out from underneath the sheets, extending it towards her sister, waiting for Elsa to come to her.

The queen's stomach dropped, seeing the gashes once again on Anna's wrists from her escape attempt.

"Anna…I'm glad you're safe." She started, looking from the girl's sweet face to her beckoning hand.

It was so tempting, she nearly stood and took ahold of the hand, but was reminded of the man's arm she'd frozen in her rage. She had almost killed someone. Not for the fist time. She was a monster.

"I wouldn't be able to bare it anything happened to you. And it seems…" she had to look away from her sister, look anywhere but at those doe eyes, "I only ever cause you pain. No matter how hard I try. So-"

"Stop."

Anna climbed out of the bed then, and now standing in her nightgown, Elsa could see the full toll last night had taken on her body. The tears came upon her suddenly at the sight of Anna's bruised skin, the circles under her eyes, the paleness of her cheeks, how she stood unsteadily as she struggled to get out of bed and walk towards her sister despite the pain it caused her.

There she was though, making her way to Elsa before the elder woman could stop her, she was wrapping her arms around the queen, trying to smother her with love and warmth, trying to make her give in to their fantasy love. Wiping Elsa's tears away with a soft fingers, the younger leaned down to kiss Elsa's lips, but she moved her head to the side, avoiding the contact.

"No, Anna. No more. We shouldn't be doing this, we _can't_ be doing this." She pushed against Anna lightly then, backing the girl up as she stood to leave, but Anna grabbed at her sister's wrist with a shaky but desperate hold.

"Elsa, you said you wouldn't run from this anymore! Don't do this again! It wasn't your fault I got hurt!"

The queen snatched her hand from Anna's grip, drawing them to her chest, "Every single time you've gotten hurt it has been my fault, Anna! Don't pretend otherwise! And what we're doing is wrong!"

Anna was shaking, barely holding back from weeping herself, "But I love you, Elsa! I love kissing you!" she took a step closer, "I love being in bed with you, I love how your skin feels, I lo-"

"Stop, just stop!" Elsa shook her head.

Anna took another step, "I love your eyes and your face and how you smile and I love the sounds you make when we kiss a lot and I want…I want more than that, I want you forever, as more than just a sister-"

Elsa flung her hands out and growled in frustration, "We ARE sisters, Anna! This is over!"

"Elsa!" Anna called.

The queen had stormed out already though, slamming the door behind her.


	14. I Will Be Right Here

**A/N:** HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER. Honestly I could have gone on forever with this, but I have so many other ideas for fics I just had to make myself end it. I really hope you guys like this and aren't too angry at me for brining an end to it, I want to thank everyone for all the support and love I've gotten! It's really boosted my self confidence as a writer! Thank you everyone for reading!

* * *

Unfortunately, Elsa's regal duties could not be put off any longer. The day after she had left Anna marked the beginning of a hellish onslaught of meetings.

Annalese of the Southern Isles had not been the one behind the kidnap, much to Elsa's embarrassment and disappointment, considering she had immediately taken the woman into custody.

The ship had belonged to a country that was a trading partner of Weselton, the men aboard all hired thieves and mercenaries who immediately spilled all their information to gain freedom, or at least nicer cell space.

Now the queen was swamped with politics all over again. An angry part of her wanting to punish the men immediately and even imprison that Annalese woman with any sort of claim that she had been a partner in crime, but her logical side kept her from giving into those dark emotions and so she would have to hear out each act of unrepeatable behavior individually from the kidnappers and stay on decent terms with the Southern Isles.

_Be the good girl you always have to be. _

"If you had only _asked_ my help before assuming I was the criminal we could have avoided this whole mess!" the red haired woman was saying from seat in the meeting room. "Now you must deal with the repercussions! My entire point to coming to your little town was to start a trade agreement and let all ill feelings between our families be settled, but nooo, you ran off before I could even begin to talk about my purpose-"

"If I hadn't 'run off' my sister might be leagues away by now, tortured and used for ransom or worse." The Queen said with a pointed look, cutting the elder woman off.

Annalese straightened a bit in her seat, clearing her throat, "Yes well…the trade agreement is still open, nonetheless. Extended only as an apology for Prince Hans' behavior."

_Behavior._ Elsa resisted a sneer. So that's what they wanted to call seducing Arendalle's princess and leaving her to die, then attempting to kill the queen. Not to mention all the deception and manipulation of other dignitaries.

Suppressing a groan, Elsa nodded and they launched into establishing a contract. Arendalle needed the business, especially after the all too recent trade abolishment with Wesleton.

* * *

"The Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer has requested a meeting with you, your majesty." Kai announced, reading off the list of her business for the day as Elsa broke her fast. Although dawn had just begun to creep over the landscape, the queen had been up for some time, after hours of restless sleep she had given up on it entirely and had attended to her pressing matters of state.

With an inward grown, the queen nodded, "Send him to the..." her first impulse was to set it up just like any other official business, but on second thought reconsidered. It was probably something personal that she would rather not have the staff overhear. "Have him meet me in the garden for tea."

When the time rolled around for their rendezvous, Elsa sat waiting at the table set up in the garden, teapot and cups out and ready, a tray of small sandwiches out, nothing too fancy. The queen knew Kristoff wasn't the type for lavish things. With the exception of his sled.

"Queen Elsa." Kristoff addressed her as he approached from the garden entrance of the castle, his tone wary. He was prepared for an audience with the queen, dressed in his own, finer attire. Not the usual shabby harvesting clothes he usually donned nor the suite Anna had practically forced him to wear for the ball.

"Take a seat." She motioned to the chair across from herself. The man nodded and did as she said, taking a moment to glance between his empty cup and the one Elsa held in her hands.

"It's about Anna-"

"If it's about Anna-"

They started simultaneously. The two blonds stared at each other in mild surprise and somewhat embarrassed.

Kristoff broke the silence first, "I talked to Anna the day after…after the ball." He avoided actually saying 'kidnapping' out loud, as if he couldn't bear it being real. "To check on her."

The queen nodded, a confirmation for him to continue. He must have gone to see Anna after she had left the princess, not daring to look back at the girl as she heard the younger break into sobs, the sound echoing down the hallway after her. Keeping her expression neutral was difficult, but not nearly as strenuous as keeping her ice powers in check at the moment, she didn't have to look at the tea in her hand to know it was quickly changing from warm to cold to a brownish block of ice.

"We…we talked things out. I mean, after I fully realized…well I was angry at first, at you, and Anna. And myself."

He looked down, fumbling with his fingers in his lap, "I understand, I do. I actually went to see my family, the trolls, I mean. They're love experts. And what they said made sense."

The ice harvester looked back up at the woman, "You two love each other, more than Anna could ever love me, you're both…consenting adults." He shrugged; face flushed, "And well-"

Elsa held up a hand to halt his speech, the words causing her physical pain as her chest started to feel constricted and her cheeks turned pink, "What you are referring to….it's over Kristoff. Anna and I are merely sisters, and rulers at that. We have to make decisions that are for the greater good instead of ourselves. You should continue dating Anna, it would be better for-"

To her surprise Kristoff stood, cutting her off, "That's not what _she_ wants. And I can tell it's not what you want. Anna has lived in loneliness just as long as you, being rejected by the person she loves most."

With careful effort, the queen placed her frozen cup of tea down on the table as cold wind blew leaves around them, "I think it's time our meeting came to an end." She said, not looking at the man who should be marrying her sister.

"Haven't you served the greater good long enough? You deserve to be happy. You both do." And with that Kristoff took his leave.

Elsa sat alone, a flurry of snow falling against the lonely Ice Queen's shoulders.

* * *

She had avoided Anna for a good four days now. It was much like the fourteen years she spent separated from her dear sister, hiding away for the younger's safety. Walking in the opposite direction, taking different halls out of her way, purposely locking doors. Anything to avoid a confrontation with the princess. Anna was supposed to help her run the kingdom of course, as her right hand. In the past she would relay tasks through Kai, little things she knew Anna could do like visit the orphanage, make important appearances in the town, have tea with visiting dignitaries. Now she let the girl recuperate from her traumatic experience, picking up the slack herself just to stay busy and not think about how much she missed Anna's presence in her daily life.

Of course she worried about the stress Anna's recent experiences might have on her mental or physical state. So she would have the royal physician go to see Anna every day and then have the man report every detail to her.

"She's not eating like she should." The man told Elsa on the fourth day, standing in front of the queen who sat behind the large desk in her study. "Honestly, she should be on the mend physically, but emotionally she's…she seems to be suffering from depression, lacking in her usual brightness and disinterested in things that would usually excite her. All of the sighs are there; of course I've never known Princess Anna to be unable to bounce back from anything. Although as it was an awful experience…"

The only sign of Elsa's inner turmoil at the physician's words under her calm expression was her tightly clasped hands in her lap, she clenched them so hard that it was beginning to cut off the circulation.

Anna had come to her door every night since that morning four days ago, knocking and begging her sister to come out and speak to her, to mend their relationship. For Elsa had rescinded her invitation of free entry made a few months prior and now refused to let Anna in.

* * *

"Elsa?"

The queen stopped on her way to the library, turning behind her to look at the little snowman waddling his way towards her, the little flurry above his head sending a cold gust of wind around the empty hallway, "Yes Olaf?"

Finally reaching her, Olaf looked up at Elsa with huge, saddened eyes, "Why does Anna cry so much now?"

The queen clasped a hand over her mouth; it had been five days since she'd seen Anna. And it was weighing heavily on her for now she knew her sister, knew what she was missing out on. Elsa found herself crying at night, repeating old mantras of self-restraint to resist every urge that willed her to get out of bed and open the door and hold the girl on the other side who pleaded with her to do so.

After a moment, Elsa lowered her hand from her face and crouched down to make herself eye level with the snowman she and Anna had made together, "Because Olaf…she was hurt by bad people."

Olaf shook his head, "Oh she doesn't cry about that, she cries about you."

Elsa's voice wavered, "How do you know she cries over me?" her nose and eyes pricking with the start of tears

"She says your name when she cries."

The queen covered her face with her hands as tears began to spill over.

The snowman leaned in closer, patting Elsa on the arm reassuringly, "Why don't you talk to her? You two love each other, it's true love. You can work it out!" he said cheerfully.

"It's not that easy, Olaf." She removed her hands from her face to look at the snowman, "Our relationship isn't normal, being together will only hurt Anna."

Olaf cocked his head to the side in question, "But…your powers aren't normal and you made me!" he bounced up with delight, "Just because something isn't normal, that doesn't make it bad! Like a talking snowman!"

Elsa smiled sadly at her creation, and was about to gently protest the snowman's reasoning when Olaf gave her a hug, "Don't be sad Elsa. I don't like it when you and Anna are sad."

She hugged him back, "I don't like it either, Olaf."

* * *

"Elsa, please come out."

Elsa lay awake, suffering through her sister's pleas for the umpteenth time; she curled up against her headboard, drawing her legs to her chest, the temperature in the room quickly dropping.

"Please, It's been a week. Don't shut me out, you promised."

The queen walked over to the door, sitting in front of it, facing where her sister would be and placed a hand against the cold wood. Her touch sending ice across the painted door. "Anna…" she whispered, too quit for the princess to pick up.

She could hear Anna's sobbing from the other side. Her heart was breaking. She was a ghost of herself now. It hurt far worse to be separated from her sister now that she had grown accustomed once more to Anna's presence.

"I don't…I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to ruin your life." She said weakly, raising her voice just loud enough for Anna to hear.

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "You'll only hurt me if you stay away. We can't keep living like this."

Slowly, Elsa stood. Placing her hand on the knob, she opened the door before she give herself time to reconsider her decision, and in a flash, Anna was off of the floor, flinging herself against Elsa she grabbed her sister by the back of the neck and was pressing their lips together, kissing her feverishly, as if she were running out of time. The frost aground the room began to float up and flicker away.

Now that she had let Anna in, now that Anna was kissing her, Elsa couldn't stop herself from pressing her sister tightly against her, relishing in the feel of the younger's warm body, soft lips crushing her own in need. Suddenly need turned into a hunger and she was kissing back, stumbling towards her bed and falling back against it with Anna over her.

No words could express the feelings pent up in the two girls. It came down to actions now.

She couldn't say anything, couldn't even summon a coherent thought. Elsa was acting on impulse now. Something so rare for her. She gasped when Anna bit down hard on her bottom lip, but then her tongue was there running over the same lip and then down her jawline, to her ear, nipping and licking and Elsa was grabbing at the day clothes Anna had yet to change out of, struggling with the ties and claps, eventually giving up with dexterity and instead deciding on freezing the difficult bits and then breaking them off.

Leaning up, Anna provided assistance by pulling her now loosened dress up and over her head, now only in her underclothes. Elsa stared at the exposed skin, running her hands up Anna's bare stomach and sides.

Anna shivered, but she was smiling.

"You're so beautiful." The strawberry blonde whispered.

The elder reddened as Anna leaned down to kiss Elsa once more, "You're beautifuller." Elsa replied and Anna giggled, remembering the night at the coronation ball when they had made a similar exchange.

"But not…not just like this, not just physically. Anna," Elsa held the girl's face between her hands as she stared up at her from where she lay on her back, "you're beautiful inside and out. Like the sun, like spring."

_And you're melting me._

She rolled over, pushing Anna under her and in one smooth motion had her nightgown off and was pressing kisses to the younger girl's freckled cheeks and shoulders and chest, Anna kicked off her shoes as Elsa's kisses sprinkled her skin.

Elsa slowed her movements, beginning to kiss each yellowing bruise she found softly, like every one was an apology. The younger ran her hands through her sister's hair, undoing her loose braid so that waves of white fell around the queen's pale shoulders.

Anna let out tiny gasps and giggles at the coolness of Elsa's touch, she ran her hands from Elsa's hair to her back, arching up against her, trying to get as close as possible, needing to be nearer. The feel of Elsa's skin against her own was electric, was she felt nearly dizzy at the contact. Like she was intoxicated with lust.

Elsa shifted so that her thigh came to press between the younger girl's legs and the strawberry blonde let out a moan, her hips bucking involuntarily.

"Elsa," she gasped, "I need you…I need your love."

The queen smiled, "You already have it." She said, nuzzling against Anna's ear.

"No, I…I love you too…I mean…what I want i-is…"

Elsa licked up the shell of Anna's ear, "I know what it is you want." She whispered, causing Anna's blush to deepen, Elsa's words causing a current of desire down her body, "I'm not rushing this."

A kiss against Anna's cheek, "I've wanted you for too long now."

A kiss on her sister's neck, "I love you."

Anna slapped a hand over her mouth, somewhere between holding back a sob and a moan. Adoration was gushing through her, so overwhelming, if she'd had any doubt in the past that this relationship was wrong, it was washed away by pure love for the woman above her. The younger leaned up to lay a soft kiss against Elsa's lips, "I love you, always."

With a burst of sudden urgency, Elsa's hands came up against Anna's face and she was kissing her hard, her tongue advancing past parted lips, as if trying to devour the girl, pushing her back down against the mattress.

She was done with being careful.

Done with cautiousness.

With restraint.

"Anna, I am going to fuck you." The queen said against Anna's lips.

It was not a question.

The princess's breath caught, Elsa rarely swore, and was never so lewd. It kind of turned her on even more.

Anna had imagined this scene. Countless times. She thought her usually shy sister would be timid in her actions, careful and questioning.

God she had been wrong.

Elsa was wrenching her underclothes away, and Anna gasped as the coolness that surrounded the queen hit her now bare, sensitive skin. She silently gave thanks to the darkness that masked her furiously blushing face.

Before she could even think, Elsa was kissing her way down Anna's throat and there was nothing in the world but Elsa's cool mouth on her skin.

"A-aahh! Elsaaa!" her hands gripped at anything in reach, finding the sheets and twisting as lips came around her nipple and sucked on the hardened nub.

The elder woman's hands came to settle on holding Anna's sides as she bit down lightly on her sister's nipple, drawing a moan from the girl and felt Anna's legs wrap tightly around her waist. Slipping a hand underneath her sister, Elsa pulled her closer and shifted to give her other breast the same treatment.

Anna was practically writhing against the sheets and Elsa had barely begun. God the sounds her sister made were utterly adorable and absolutely erotic. It gave her confidence to continue.

She slid her hand down the length of Anna's body, mouth still on her breast, backing her knee away to make room for her hand, but just as she came near her destination, the younger grabbed her wrist.

Elsa looked up at her in confusion, confidence abruptly being replaced with fear that she had done something wrong, but instead of a protest she received a breathless, "Clothes off first."

Smiling, the queen sat back and, knowing that Anna was watching her every movement, began slowly pealing off the final layers of clothing on her body.

Anna bit her lip as she gazed upon the agonizing little show Elsa was giving her, fidgeting slightly.

She reached towards the older woman to quicken the removal of her undergarments, but Elsa gripped her wrist, grinned, "Mm mm, not just yet you don't."

Groaning out loud, Anna pulled her hands back, "Elsa, please!"

With a chuckle, Elsa pulled off her panties and tossed them away gingerly.

Anna dove for her, pulling Elsa against her before the woman could make up another reason to keep them from touching and gasped as her sister's chilled skin met her own heated body.

The elder sister groaned from the pleasure of the contact, running her hands down Anna's sides and then pushed herself closer so the weight of her body caused them both to fall against the bed.

Elsa was partly on top of her, kissing her neck as she stroked lazily up and down Anna's inner thigh with her fingers.

Turning to kiss Elsa on the mouth, Anna parted her legs slightly, still a bit embarrassed, "Pleeaaase, Elsa." She couldn't take the teasing.

Chuckling, Elsa moved her hand up to rub circles on Anna's hip, coming very close to the needed area between the younger's legs, "But I haven't kissed you everywhere yet." She said playfully.

"You have the rest of forever to kiss me." Anna whispered and grasped Elsa's wrist once more, pushing the elder woman's hand down to her heat, gasping when she felt cool digits against her soaked folds.

Anna's arms flew up to wrap around Elsa as the elder woman pushed her finger farther inside of her sister, the younger's own fingers digging against Elsa's skin as she made little sounds.

"E-Elsa…" she whimpered.

The cold against her heated sex was a strange sensation but the friction, and knowing it was Elsa touching her, was arousing none the less, the slowness was driving her crazy, she wanted-no, needed more.

Kissing Anna anywhere she could reach, she rubbed her thumb against Anna's clit to distract her as she pushed in a second digit, stretching her. "I love you, Anna. God, I love you."

Biting on her lip, Anna's hips bucked against Elsa's ministrations, "Don't be careful with me," the girl said breathlessly, "I won't break." She kissed Elsa roughly then and in response, Elsa drove her two fingers deep within the younger girl, causing her to moan loudly against the queen's lips, Anna began thrusting her hips as the elder rhythmically rubbed the girl's inner walls, twisting and pumping her digits.

A maddening pressure was beginning to build in Anna's lower stomach and she rocked her hips faster, "H..harder!" she whimpered out, holding onto Elsa as if for dear life.

Wrapping her other arm around Anna, Elsa gladly did as she asked, pressing another digit into her and roughly moving them in and out, each time pressing her hand harder into the princess, receiving delicious little mewls from her sister.

Soon Anna was rolling her hips back and forth with abandon, her nails digging into Elsa's shoulder blades, the elder woman pressing her palm hard against Anna's clit, as she curled her fingers inside Anna.

The younger tensed up and Elsa ceased her kisses to pull her head back and look upon Anna's flushed face, lips parted in ecstasy and eyes screwed tight as a loud moan erupted from her throat, quickly falling over the edge and descending into orgasmic pleasure. There was a sort of pure, raw beauty in her at that moment that Elsa had never seen before. And she loved it. Anna's erratic thrusts slowed in pace until she was still, panting heavily.

Elsa closed the distance between them, slipping her cum covered fingers from between Anna's legs and slinging an arm across the girl's body.

They lay there snuggled up together for some time as the princess's heart slowed and her breathing moderated in pace. A little embarrassed by how quickly it had taken her to reach her limit.

Although she hadn't been relived of her own need, Elsa was content to lie there with Anna forever, stroking her hair softly, laying lazy kisses here and there on her hot skin. Pleasuring Anna was more important than pleasuring herself. How had she resisted this for so long? Nothing about this moment weighed on her like most of their past inappropriate encounters had. Instead she felt a strange sense of freedom, like time had frozen for them and their love was no longer a secret, but something beautiful shared only by the two sisters and the moon that filtered in through the window to illuminate their faces.

"I love you, too." Anna's words were quiet in the stillness of the night, but they brought on a sudden bloom of emotion in Elsa, and a trickle of tears began to run down her cheeks.

Sitting up the younger girl looked down at her sister in concern, "Elsa, are you okay? Do you…do you feel bad?"

Elsa shook her head and smiled, "No," she brought her palm to rest on Anna's cheek, "Thank you for not giving up on me, Anna."

"Never."

Leaning back down, Anna kissed Elsa on the lips, slow and loving. She pulled away with a grin, "We have a problem though."

Elsa furrowed her elegantly shaped eyebrows in confusion, "What might that be?"

The princess bit her lip, grin still intact, a devilish gleam in her eyes as she spoke "I haven't gotten my way with you yet, my queen."

Flustered, Elsa tried to speak but no words would come forth.

To her delight though, Anna's mouth was upon her own in seconds, and all over her.

* * *

"Anna, honey, we have to get up."

An early riser, Elsa's first hour of daylight was spent gazing upon the princess as she slept, surprised by the contrast that night and day had on Anna. By night she had become some sort of wild vixen in the sheets that brought a blush to Elsa's cheeks at the memory, but by day the younger girl's messy strawberry blonde hair shone in the morning light, her limbs were a tangle in the sheets, and she slept like a rock, too. The look on her face was a peaceful one though; she smiled slightly in her sleep. Elsa found it adorable; in fact, she couldn't get enough of looking at Anna. She never would.

"Anna, wake up." Elsa repeated warmly.

"Mmnn, nawtyeht-" the princess yawned as she snuggled closer to Elsa, "mn…sis…"

Chuckling, the queen kissed Anna's ear, then spoke against it, "Anna, I have work to do."

Sticking out a pouty lip, the younger shifted away to look at her sister, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "No."

Taken aback, Elsa looked at her, "No?"

"No."

"But Anna-"

She shook her head stubbornly, closing her eyes, "No."

With a heavy sigh, Elsa gave in, "Okay."

Anna jumped into a siting position, nearly smacking her head into Elsa's, "What?! You mean it? Just us today!?"

A loving smile spread across the Ice Queen's lips, "Just us today."

Wiggling her eyebrows, a nefarious grin pulled at Anna's lips, "Ooh can't wait to see how morning sex pans out."

Elsa's flushed, her stomach doing a flip at the arousal of Anna's blatant words.

The younger cracked a beaming smile, wrapping her arms around Elsa in an embrace. "We'll be together forever, from now on."

Anna backed out of the hug to look in Elsa's eyes, seriousness replacing the silliness of a moment previous, "Even if you freak out or run away or get scared, I'll always come after you. I'll be right here."

She moved closer to Anna, Elsa's right hand came up to touch a freckled cheek "For the first time in forever," sky blue eyes looked back softly at the queen, her own love reflected in her sister's eyes. Warm hands came to envelope Elsa's cool left hand, "I will be right here, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Officially this story is complete, but I may upload a bonus chapter for you guys with some cute shit I was thinking about including. Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy, as much as I love tragedy, I really want the girls to be happy. I really hope everyone enjoyed it! I'd love to read your reviews!


End file.
